sailor moon y sus decicones
by sailorworld
Summary: Esta historia es despues de la batalla contra galaxia y se basa en la amistad y en la decicon de seguir a tu corazòn o a un destino al cual tas amarrada,ademas habra una nueva trenfomaciòn
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGO**

Esta historia se trata màs que nada en una pregunta¿te casarias con alguien solo por qu sabes que en el pasado y el futuro te casaras con el? O ¿vivirias tù presente buscando al verdadero amor donde quiera que se encuentre?. Pues esto le pasa a Serena Tsukino, ella cree a mar a Darien Chiba, pero a la vez tiene miedo, ya que sabe que todas las Sailor Scouts, Darien y Ella han Luchado por ese Futuru, pero una de sus amigas se da cuenta que su amiga( su princesa no es Feliz?¿La apoyara?

Creo que en esta hostoria sera puesta a prueba, sin embargo también la paz que había ya desde hace un año después de la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia y el Caous, estaba a punto de acabarse.

Tambien regresaran 3 chicos muy guapos, ya que sus corazones se quedaron en la tierra, por que se lo robaron 3 chicas lindas, la pregunta es ¿Qué pasara con Tokio de cristal?

¿ Que es màs importante escuchar a tu corazón o la razón?

¿Mantener ese futuro que ya conoces o quieres un futuro que aunque no sabes que te espera?

¿Seguir con alguien de tu pasado o Seguir con el dueño de tu corazón?

Bueno también les diré que les tengo sorpresas en el fic. Pronto subiré el primer capitulo ESPERENLO.

**Dejen REVIUS Y LEEN MI FIC SAILOR MOON Y SAILOR WORLD UN SECRETO OCULTO**


	2. una despedida y un pensamiento

CAPITULO 1 UNA DESPEDIDA Y UN PENSAMIENTO

Habia pasado un año desde la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia, y Serena tomara deciciones dificieles ¿Qué hara?.

Darien: Serena regresare a Estados unidos aconcluir mis Estudios para ser un gran doctor, pero recuerda que te amo.

Serena: Darien se que quieres ser un gran doctor, pero no crees que podrías estudiar aquí.

Darien: No Serena, ire a estudiar a Estados Unidos

Serena: Darién, no voy a soportar un año lejos de ti.

Darién: Lo siento Serena, pero no dare, marcha atrás, pero recuerda que te amo , pero no daré ,marcha atrás, pero recuerda que te amo y cuando regrese nos casaremos princesa.

Serena: De acuerdo Darién, que te vaya bien en tu viaje.

(se dan un beso y Darien sube al avión este despeja y Serena se queda viendo y pensando un buen rato)

Serena: Por que Darien no ves destrozas mi corazón cuando estas lejos de mi (seiya)Por que pienso en el.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA MANSION KATENOU

Michiru: La luna no tiene el mismo brillo

Haruka: Alfo debe pasarle a cabeza de bombom

Hotaru: Que le pasara a nuestra princesa

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL TEMPLO HIKAUA

El telfono sonaba y las 4 chicas estaban reunidas

Ray: Hola quien habla

Sra. Ikuko: Soy la mamà de Serena.

Ray: Hola Sra. Tsukino ¿Qué sucede?

Sra. Tsukino: Disculpa Ray pero quiero saber si esta Serena con ustedes

Ray: Sra. Tsukino no hemos visto a Serenaen todo el dia

Sra. Tsukino: Es que en la mañana se fue a despedir a Darien y no ha vuelto y crei que estaba con ustedes.

Ray: No Sra. Las otras chicas están aquí, pero como le dije No hemos visto a Serena.

Sra. Tsukino: Si va ahí díganle que me llame.

Ray: Si Sra. Tsukino (diciendo cuelgan el telfono)

Amy: Ray como que Serena no ha llegado a su casa

Ray: Fue lo que me dijo su mamà

Mina: Chicas hay que encontrar a Serena

Lita: Yo ire al aeropuerto, por si sigue ahí.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN KINMOKU

Princesa Kakyu: Mis queridas guerreras es hora que vuelvan a la tierra una batalla se aproxima, además sus corazones se quedaron allí.

Star Maker: Majestad nuestro deber esta cn ustedes

Princesa Kakyu: Escuchen Vuelvan y si su corazón desean volver, serán recibidos.

Star Figther, esta bien majestad, pero mi corazón esta ahí

Star Healer: Figther!

Princesa: Dejalo, pero mañana viajaran.

Las tre asitiero: Si Prinesa

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA TOKIO

Serena estabaen un lago pensando

Serena: Por que pienso en Seiya,la verdad es que mi corazón es de èl, pero sigo con darienpor que me une a el pasado y tenemos un futuro que construir, Tokio de cristal y a Rini.¿Que are?, Darien siempre se avergüenza de mi y Seiya no le importaba lo que haga o como este siempre me hace reir. Por que… Seiya, TE AMO, pero debo cumplir con mi deber y casarme con darien, por el futuro que las chicas han protegido.

Amy: Donde estas Serena

Lita: Serena donde estas

Ray: Serena Tonta donde te metiste

Mina: Serena, amiga donde estas.

**Este es el primer capítulo de Sailor Moon y sus decisiones.**


	3. Visitas inesperadas

CAPITULO 2 VISITAS INSPERADAS

EN KINMOKU

Star Figther: Princesa es hora de partir

Princesa Kakyu: Asi es, pero tengan cuidado

(ya ha pasado una semana desde que darien se fue y las cosas no marchan bien)

EN TOKIO EN EL TEMPLO HIKAUA

Amy: Han sabido algo chicas

Lita: No Amy ya ha pasado una semana desde que no sabemos de ella

(en eso llegan, las Sailor Exteriores menos Setsuna)

Haruka: Hola chicas y cabeza de bombom

Mina: Este.. mmm. Pues..

Michiru: Que pasa chicas donde esta Serena

Ray: No sabemos, desde hace una semana que nadie sabe donde esta ni su familia

Hotaru: Como y el Princpe ya sabe de esto

Lita: Si, pero dijo que no podía venir ayudar, y llama todos los días aver si sabemos de Serena.

Haruka: Donde se metió esa niña

Michiru: Cual fue la razón de esto

Amy: Hace una semana que Darien se fue y desde eso nadie la avist, seguimos buscándola, pero nada.

Mina: Su familia se fue de viaje ayer por la escuela de Samy, pero me pidieron materlos informados si Serena aparecie

Luna: Si y pues hasta aurita nada

(Lo que ellas no sabían era que Serena se fue a Francia a clara sumente, pero un Diseñador de moda la vio y le pidió que fuera su modelo).

Diseñador Brandon Scobiero: Serena querida que has pensando de mi propuesta de ser modelo.

Serena: Brandon desde que me lo propusiste, lo estuve pensando, peroes que también quiero terminar la preparatoria, y luego una universidad, pero si me encantaría.

Brandon: Serena, será como quieras, pero te pondremos un maestro privado si lo desea y serán validos tus estudios.

Serena: Enserio, entonces acepto gusto, no es que quiera abusar, pero que me cambies un nombre artitico y cambio de imagen no quiero que nadie sepa quien soy en realidad màs que tu y el profesor que me asignes.

Brandon: Claro Serena querida, que te parece Aneri Montecantini

Serena: Me parece bien.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN TOKIO

Ray: Oygan chicas y a que debemos de su visita

Haruka: Hotaru dijo que la princesa estaba en peligro y michiru vio una sombra en su espejo.

Mina: Entonces hay que encontrar a Serena

En el parque #10 3 estrellas habían vuelto a la Tierr

Yaten: Pues primero que nada vayamos al que era nuestro departamento

Taiky: Mañana yamaremos a nuestro representante

Seiya: Yo ire a ver a bombom

Taiky: No Seiya, primero veremos nuestro regreso como three lights, y ya luego la veras.

Seiya: De acuerdo, hermanos.


	4. La nueva modelo de francia

CAPITULO 3 LA NUEVA MODELO DE FRANCIA

EN TODO EL MUNDO YA SE HABIA ANUNCIADO EL LANZAMIENTO DE LA NUEVA MODELO DESCUBIERTA POR BRANDON SCOBIERO UN DISEÑADOR MUY FAMOSO EN FRANCIA.

En Tokio

Mina: Por fin chicas hoy va asomar la nueva modelo, quisiera saber como es

Ray: Mina deberíamos seguir buscando a Serena

Lita: Ray decancemos por hoy, ya llevamos casi un mes y no hemos dado con ella.

Michiru: Pero solo por hoy chicas hay que encontrar a la princesa.

Amy: Ya faltan 1º minutos para que asome.

Haruka: Vaya Amy, me sorprendes.

(A my se sonroja)

MIENTRAS EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE LOS KOU

Yaten: Ya solo falta 1 mes para nuestro lanzamiento de nuevo

Saiya: Yo quiero que llegue para ver a bombom

Taiki: Bueno chicos aseguir ensayando.

MIENTRAS EN FRANCIA

Brandon: Estas nerviosa Serena

Serena: Recuerda que aquí no soy Serena si no la nueva modelo Aneri Montecantini

Brandon: Tu nuevo luck es sensacional, pero para que los pupilentes.

Aneri: Sabes eso solo mi toque (rie)

Brandon: De acuerdo (en todo el planeta tierra estaban pendientes de la aparición de la nueva modelo)

Presentador: Y ahora estimado público presente y espectadores, lo que todos hemos estado esperando la modelo des cubierta por el gran diseñador Brandon Scobier, Ahora si sin màs demoras la modelo Aneri Montecantini.

(Aneri Montecentini es decir Serena lucia totalmente diferente, se corto el cabello a la altura como 10 centimentros después de los hombros y se lo rizo, tenia unos pupilentes verdes y lucia un vestido rojo vino largo que tenia una avertura en ambos lados y tenia tirantes delgados y como apollo un chal de mismo color al igual que sus zapatos de tacon)

Presentador: Y diga señor Scobier como fue que descubrió ah esta chica

Brandon: Digamos que nos conocimos por casualidad y me cautivo su belleza.

Presentador: Que nos puede decir de usted Srita. Montecantini

Aneri: Bueno pues tengo 17 años y que tuve la dichade conocer a Brandon y me dio esa gran oportunidad.

Brando: Asi es, además nos hemos hecho grandes amigos.

Aneri: Asi es

(muchos fotógrafos y periodistas estaban allí tomandole foto a la nueva modelo)

EN TOKIO

Mina: Guau! Esa chica es bellizima

Amy: No se por que pero recuerda a alguien

Ray: Amy deja de decir tonterías

Hotaru: Si no fuera por sus ojos(pensando)

Michiru: Que piensas Hotaru

Hotaru: No nada es que estoy nerviosa aun no encontramos a la princesa

A PASADO YA UN MES DESDE EL LANZAMIENTO DE LA MODELO

EN FRANCIA EN CASA DE BRANDON

Brandon: Te has hecho muy popular Serena.

Serena: Lo se, entonces donde nos toca la próxima semana

Brandon: Puen nos envitaron al reelazamiento de un grupo en Tokio, aparte de que hay un desfile de moda

Serena: Brandon, tù sabes que deje todo mi pasado allí y eres el único que lo sabe

Brandon: Lo se Serena, pero no solo me acompañaras, sabes que me gustas,

Serena: Lo se Brandon, pero yo solo te tengo cariño

Brandon: Serena solo te llevo 2 años y aunque se que quieres como un amigo, quisiera pedirte que fueras mi Novia.

Serena: Brandon, sabes que…

Brandon: Serena si después de un tiempo no funciona prometo solo mantenerme como tu amigo nada màs

Serena: De acuerdo Brando si sere tu novia

(Branon e acerco y le dio un beso a la mejilla)

MIENTRAS TANTO EN TOKIO

Mina: ya han pasado casi dos meses y aun no sabemos nada de Serena.

Amy: Su famila tampoco sabe nada de ella

Ray: Esa tonta de Serena

Lita: Chicas Darien, hce 2 semanas que no me responde

Michiru: Que raro a mi me hablo ayer me y me pregunto s sabíamos algo, le dije que no y colgó.

Haruka: Cabeza de bombom se las va ver conmigo cuando vuelva.

Hotaru: Miren esto chicas

Mina: Que es?

Amy toma el papel de la mano de Hotaru y lo lee.

Amy: No es cierto, no puedo creerlo

Haruka: Que pasa Amy.

Amy: Aquí dice que la próxima semana se reelazanran al famosos grupo Three Lights

Todas: que!


	5. el lanzamiento de nuevas estrellas

CAPITULO 4 EL LANZAMIENTO DE NUEVAS ESTRELLAS

2 de ella estaban emocionadas por la noticia, y algunas estaban molestas, sin embargo Lita pensaba que si hubieran llegado antes Serena estaría allí.

Mina: Oygan y me imaginos habran mucho famosos guapos ahí.

Amy: Mina

Michiru: Chicas yo ya lo sabia fui invitada abrir ese concierto, aunque acepte por profesionalismo, non por gusto, y por las entradas no se preocupen sus lugares están apartados.

Ray: Gracias Michiru

Hotaru: Chicas ya pasaron dos meses y no sabemos nada de la princesa

Haruka: Ya dejalo Hotaru, cabeza de bombom, resulto ser una imadura.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LONDRES

En camerinos

Brandon: Serena ya pasado mañana viajamos a Tokio, dime segura que quieres, si no aun puedo cancelar.

Serena: No Brandon, ademas me presentare como Aneri Montecani, y quiero que por ningún motivo me digas mi verdadero nombre en Tokio.

Brandon: Claro, todo por complacer a mi Novia.

(los dos rien)

Serena: Lo se primero al desfile, firma de autógrafos, lo del lanzamiento de esos famosos, pero no me has dicho para que màs solo me dijiste que me tenias una sorpresa.

Brandon: Si Serena, pero si te digo ya no va hacer sorpresa.

Ya solo faltaban días para la presentación, Aneri y Brandon. Estaban en la firma de autógrafos, ya que el desfile se había había hecho y ella tuvo gran éxito, pero las chicas estaban en la fila para pedirle un autógrafo.

Mina: Seorita Motencantini, es un placer conocerla.

(serena reconoce y se pone un poco nerviosa)

Aneri: Que gusto ver que hasta aquí llego mi fama.

Lita: (en modo de susurro, oygan chicas esa modelo se parece a Serena.)

Ray: Si tiene un gran parecido, pero su cabello es corto sus ojos son cafes.

Amy: Chicas, acéptenlo extrañamos a Serena y la vemos en donde sea.

La firma de autógrafos termino, y pasaron los días que faltaban para el concierto, Aneri(Serena), supo una horas antes que se trataban de los Trhee Lights.

En esenarios

Haruka: Berviosa Michiru

Michiru: Un poco Haruka, dijeron que hoy ademas del relazamiento de los Trhee Lights y van a lanzar a una nueva cantante, pero aun no hay dicho quien.

Hotaru: Tranquila mamà Michiru, ya veras que todo saldrá bien

Mientras tanto en entre el publico, las chicas estaban emocionadas, mientras otra estaba nerviosa por que estaba en la misma fila que sus amigas, creía que tal vez la odiaban.

Brandon: Nerviosa Aneri.

Aneri: Si, aun no ha llegado mi sorpresa.

Brandon: Espero que no te enojes conmigo

Aneri: De acuerdo te lo prometo.

Mina: Ya ven chicas, somos afotunadas , nos toco junto a la modelo Aneri Montecani.

Amy: Si, pero debes tener en cuenta que no somos afortunadas, es por que Michiru nos dio los boletos de primera fila.

Lita: Si Mina

Ray: Chicas callense ya va a empezar.

Presentador: Mucho gusto estimado Publico como sabran hoy es relazamiento del famoso grupo Trhee Lights, también les tenemos una sorpresa el lanzamiento de una nueva cantante, pero para abrir el concierto la famosa violinista Michiru Kaio.

Michiru Kaio: Es un gusto

(empieza a tocar y después de unos minutos por fin tocan los Three Ligts y después de 3 horas de concierto, todos aplaudieron y por fin el momento de la nueva cantante se hiba a dar).

Presentador: Ahora si estimado publico llego la hora de presentara la nueva cantante, que es nada menos y nada màs que la famosa modelo Aneri Montecantini, ais quedemosle un fuerto aplauso para qe suba al esenario a cantar.

Aneri: Brandon esta es tu sorpresa

Brandon: Si, pero las canciones que ecribiste y cuando te escuche cantar y te pregunte y me dijiste que te gustaría, se me ocurrió darte la sorpresa.

Aneri: De acuerdo, gracias Brandon.(ella se sube a cantar)

Presentador: Vamon Aneri cantanos una hermosa canción

Aneri: Les cantare una que escribi hace tiempo, es pero les guste., Se llama la luz de la vida.

Cuando termina de cantar todos se sorprenden de esa voz tan bella y de esa canción, pero solo 1 chico logra entender lo que la canción dice

Seiya: Bombom…

Tayki: Que hermosa canción

Yaten: Si ella esta bellísima

Michiru: Que mallavillosa canción

Haruka: Si la verdad, tienes razón Michiru.

Amy: Esa canción, habla de la amistad y del verdadero amor

Lita: Si


	6. un nuevo enemigo t una visita fugaz

CAPITULO 5 UN NUEVO ENEMIGO Y UNA VISITA FUGAZ

Ya había terminado el concierto, pero Aneri (serena)y Brandon se quedarían por una semana màs ya que serena tenia una sesión de fotos y una entrevista.

EN EL HOTEL DE DE ANERI

Brandon: Fue fabuloso, estuviste sensacional, pero que te pasa Aneri.

Aneri: Brandon necesito decírtelo, sabes el chico, por el cual no puedo amarte, como tù me amas, se llama Seiya Kou es uno de los integrantes de Three Ligts, y ayer cuando lo vi sentí esa sensación de nuevo.

Brandon: Gracias por tu honestida, y quiero que seas feliz y si ese chico es al que amas ve por èl.

Aneri: No es sencillo, primero quiero pedirte un favor necesito una peluca de la misma forma como era mi cabello antes, quiero ir a ver a mi familia, claro aprovechando que estamos aquí y que hoy no temos nada en el intinerario.

Brandon: Sabes sabia, que me ivas a pedir eso por eso vine preparado (en eso saca la peluca y se la da a Aneri)

Aneri: Bien ahora necesito salir del hotel sin que vean,

Brandon: Yo te ayudare con eso, escucha sal por la puerta de empleados, ponte la capucha.

Aneri: Gracias Brandon regresare a las 7 ya que mañana tengo que madrugar(rie)

Brandon : Cuidate.

Serena sale del hotel sin que nadie lo note y se quita la capucha metiéndola en un bulto, sus pupilentes se los había dejado a Brandon y ya tenia puesta la peluca, y esta desmaquillada, para que nadie se diera cuenta.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN CASA DE LOS IKUKO

Mamà ikuko estaba terminando de hacer la comida , mientras Sammy y kenji ponían la mesa en eso suena el timbre.

Sammy: Yo abro(se sorprende al ver a Serena), Serena!

Los sñres Tsukino: Serena hija hasta que apareces

Ikuko: Serena donde estabas, llevamos dos meses buscándote

Serena: Lo lamento

Kenji: Serena que gue lo que paso.

Serena: Es cuando Darien se fue quede muy mal y no queria que nadie me viera asi, empeze a caminar sin darme cuenta llegue al aeropuerto de nuevo y decidi tomar un avión, la verdad es que no sabia donde iva solo compre el voleto subi y me fui, cuando reaccionne, estaba en otro país.

Ikuko: En donde hija.

Serena: Madre antes de decirles donde no quiero que nadie sepa que estuve aquí.

Kenji: Te volveras a ir hija.

Serena: Si, consegui un trabajo allí y aparte estudio asi que me va muy bien.

Sammy: Serena, por que no quieres que nadie sepa.

Serena: Porfavor prometan que no diran nada anadie, prometo que los llamare a diario.

Los 3 en unisono: De acuerdo

Serena: Pues bien fui dar a Francia y allí un sujeto amable me ayudo y conseguiun trabajo de secretaria y estudio en una prepa de ahí, quisiera que antes de irme hagan un gran favor.

Ikuko: Si hija dinos,estas cartas son para cada una de la chicas, tienen un estampilla de Tokio, para que no sepan que estoy aquí, asi que porfavor desnselas.

Sammy: Serena todas tienen la dirreccion del templo Hikaua

Serena: Lo se Sammy, pero estoy segura que las chicas siguen reuniéndose ahí

Kenji: Y ese sujeto hija

Serena: De èl ya me encargue papà también le envie una terlminando con èl, asi que si llaman cualquiera solo díganles que recibieron una carta mia (esto se los dice entregándoles una carta a sus padres). Se que vendrán a preguntar y quiero a lejarme de ellas y de todos, menos de ustedes, papà esta otra carta es para Saiya Kou, porfavor entrégasela personalmente.

Kenji: De acuerdo hija.

Todos se quedaron platicando ya que a Serena aun le quedaban 2 horas para volver al hotes.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL TEMPLO

Haruka: Que hacen chicas

Amy: Tratando de lo calizarla por medio de nuestros poderes

Mina: Michiru tù espejo logro encontrarla

Michiru: No es como si ella no quisiera que la encontraran.

Ray: El fuego me hace lo mismo cando trato de buscarla

Hotaru: Algo se acerca

(en eso asoma Setsuna)

Lita: Setsuna, que sucede.

Setsuna: El futuro que conocen desapareció ayer, lo ultimo que se es que un nuevo enemigo se acerca y viene por la princesa, pero la princesa donde esta?

Haruka: No lo sabemos, llevamos 2 meses bucandola.

Setsuna: Que!

Serena se dirigia al hotel, mientras tanto en el parque #10 atacaban.

Farahon90: Por fin atacare Tokio(ríe malvadamente)

Ataca a una niña, quitándole su corazón puro(En eso aparece Eternal Sailor Moon)

Eterna Sailor Moon: Como osas atacar el corazón puro de esa niña, no quería volver sabes, en fin quien eres.

Farahon90: Son Farahon90 y el logrado escapar (rie malvadamente)

Eterna Sailor Moon: Como te atreves a tacar este hermoso lugar y que quieres.

Farahon90: Quiero tu corazón puro Sailor Moon.

Eterna Sailor Moon: Lo lamento, pero no, Por el poder del cristal de la luna plateada!

(logra aturdirlo, pero no derrotarlo)

Farahon90: Volveré Sailor…(pero antes de terminar Sailor Moon desapareció y aparecieron las Sailor Scouts) Vaya como que llegan tarde,ya la tonta de Sailor Moon estuvo aquí(todas se quedan sorprendidas).

Sailor Uranus: Quien eres y como dices esa tontería.

Farahon90: Soy Farahon90 y la verdad la que me interesa ya no esta asi que me voy(diciendo esto desaparece)

Sailor Jupiter: A demás de mentiroso, cobarde. (en eso amy lavanta una pequeña pluma)

Sailor Mercury: Chicas, el no estaba mintiendo Serena estuvo aquí.

Sailor Mars: La tonta de Serena estuvo aquí entonces, iremos asu casa a exigir una explicación.

Sailor Plut: Si, pero lo aremos mañana.

Sailor Saturn: La princesa esta en peligro

Sailor Venus:Porfin volveré aver a mi compañera de extraordinarios

Todas: Mina…

Mina: Lo siento, pero la extraño

Todas se ivan a su casa, mientras en el hotel, Serena ya había regresado a su recamara.

Recamara de Aneri, pero lo que no sabia es que una gatita negra con una media luna, la había seguido.

Aneri: Esto no es posible, justo cuando soy feliz y hago mi vida, un nuevo enemigo aparece

(esto lo dice mientras se quita la peluca y cuando se iva a poner los pupilentes…)

Luna: Serena, eres tù?

Aneri: Se queda sorprendida a ver a Luna, el gato hablo(esto lo hace para dar vuelta al asunto).

Luna:Serena se que puedes escucharme y se que eres tù, te he seguido.

Serena: Lo lamento Luna, pero no sabia que me seguías.

Luna: Serena, porque?

Serena: Luna, Ya estaba cansada de presiones, y cuando le suplique a Darien que studiara en Tokio y me dijo que no, cai en un estado desconsolable, camine mucho y sin darme cuenta regrese al mismo sitio, asi que tome el vuelo que salía en ese momento, sin tenr idea de adonde iva, y cuando llegue me encontrab un poco mal, pero relajada, decidi alejarme de todos, y unos días después me tope con Brandon, me propuso ser su nueva modelo y acepte, estudio con un maestro privado, me corte mi cabello y me pongo pupilentes, para que nadieme reconozcan y pues elegi un nombre artístico y eso ayudo mucho.

Luna: Serena, no sabia, pero no puedes irte con el nuevo enemigo atacando.

Serena: Lo lamento Luna, pero no me quedare en Tokio en 5 dias vuelvo a francia, si quieres puedes venir conmigo, y si no no le digas a nadie.

Luna: Pero Serena.

Serena: No quiero ordenártelo como princesa, pero lo are si es necesario.

Luna: No Serena, no es necesario, me ire contigo, pero debes ayudar a las chicas.

Serena: No te preocupes, hare la tele transportación para venir ayudarlas, pero dime Aneri no quiero que nadie lo sepa y tendremos cuidado, por que los paparazzi me siguen, por ahora ve con a mi casa y ven luego para que nos vayamos.

Luna: Claro.


	7. las cartas de Serena

CAPITULO 6 LAS CARTAS DE SERENA

En estados unidos

Darien: Esta carta es de Serena, vaya después de 2 meses decide escribirme(pero se algra y abre la carta)

_Querido Darien:_

_Darien, te preguntaras, por que no has sabido nada de mi, es simple sabes?, cuando e suplique que realizaras tus estudios en Tokio para que no estemos alejados, te fuiste, sin importarte como me sentía, ademas siempre te da vergüenza como te demostraba mi amor, pero eso no importa, tuve mucho tiempo refleccionando y me di cuenta que te amo por el simple hecho de lo que hubo entre nosotros en el Milenio de Plata y por un futuro que no debimos conocer, lo siento por Rini pero siempre estará en mi corazón, pero en mi presente yo no te amo como Darien Chiba. Te pido no me busques, ni trates de localizarme, has tu vida darien con una chica que ames en tu presente y no por que estes atado a ella. Bueno espero que seas un gran doctor y encuentres a la chica de tus sueños._

_Con cariño Serena Tsukino._

Darien: Termino conmigo, después de dos meses de no saber de ella, muy bien Serena eres libre.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN TOKIO

El timbre sonaba en casa de los Tsukino, que abrieron la carta para simular que la habían leído, Kenji guardo la de Saiya, para entregársela en la tarde ya que había accedido averlo por ser el papà de su bombom.

Ikuko: Ya voy(cuando abre la puerta vea a todas las chicas)

Kanji: Que hacen aquí chicas

Amy: Buenos días Sres. Tsukino, venimos a ver a Serena.

Sammy: Serena no habenido en2 meses a esta casa, todo lo que sabemos es por esta carta que nos mando.

Lita: Sera que podamos leerala

Ikuko: Claro, pero antes debo entragarles esto es para cada una de ustedes, me las envio junto con la de nosotros, pero en nuestra carta me pide que al dárselas solo lo lea la dueña de dicha carta, aparte de esta carta grupal que es para todas.(kenji les había quitado el sobre rápidamente, ya que Serena les había dicho que hacer.

Kenji: Haber Amy, Lita, Mina, Ray, Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna y Haruka, Amy ten la carta grupal.

Todas: Gracias y les prometemos no decirnos nada.

Sammy: Saben chicas deberían leer primero la grupal.

Mina: Si Sammy gracias, hasta luego.(diciendo esto sevan todas al templo y los Tsukino vuelven a ir adescansar ya que apeneas eran la 6 de la mañana y en domingo)

EN EL TEMPLO HIKAUA

Haruka: Muy bien leamos la grupal primero.

Amy: Yo la leere

Ray: De acuerdo Amy

Amy empieza a leer la carta y todas escuchan con atención.

_Queridas amigas y Sailor Scouts:_

_Quieron que sepan que estoy bien, la razón por la que no eh escrito es por que estaba acomodando mis ideas, se que deben estar furiosas conmigo sobre todos 3 de ustedes, pero las quiero mucho. Tome la decisión de dejar a Darien, el porque? Muy sencillo, el dia que se fue le rogue que se quedara conmigo, que realizara sus estudios en Tokio, por que sabia que no aguantaría estar lejos de èl, pero prefirió irse, camine durante varios días, cuando un señor muy agradable me ayudo y me dio empleo, no les dire cual por que me buscarían y quiero mantenerme un tiempo lejos, también quiero decirle que a Darien también le envie una carta, termine con el, por que no lo amo como Darien Chiba, solo estamos por ese pasado y ese futuro que nunca deberíamos haber conocido, lo siento por rini, pero siempre estaraa en mi corazón. Bueno la razón, por la que les pido que sus cartas las lean cada una y no comente nada entre si es sencilla, a cada una le escribi algo muy personal, y como se que no lo harán, se los ordeno como PRINCESA, lo lamento, pero es la única manera en que no lo harán y les aviso sabre si no cumplen con mi orden. Bueno las quiero mucho, si hay un nuevo enemigo las apoyare, pero no me pidan màs._

_Con mucho cariño su Princesa Serena Tsukino._

Lita: Saben entonce que les parece si cada quien lee su carta

Michiru: No nos queda de otra que cumplir esa orden.

Setsuna: Aunque ya veo que nos conoce bien.

La promera en leer su carta fue Haruka.

_Querida Haruka_

_Presiento que seras la primera en leer tù carta, por que has de estar muy enojada conmigo, pero como supongo que leyeron la carta grupal primero querras saber que es lo que te dire. Haruka aunque demanera ruda como eres, eres una de las que màs se preocupa por mi y te lo agradesco mucho, para mi eres como una hermana mayor, Se que un enemigo atacara Tokio, lo vi en un sueño, asi que te pido cuides de mi familia debes en cuando, se que lo haras, confio en ti, por sierto temando este cochecito ya que te encantan los autos de carrera somos las chicas, tu y yo dentro de el. Bueno si quieres saber màs de mi lo sabras, pero no te dire. Regresare cuando este màs clara mi mente, gracias por buscarme a escondidas de las chicas, no te preguntes como lo se, por que no te lo dire._

_Con cariño para Sailor Uranus de Serena Tsukino tù "princesa"_

Haruka: yo lei lamia y saben, no olvídelo fue una orden no puedo fallar

La siguente fue Ray

_Querida Ray regañona:_

_Regañona te extraño, antes debo decirte que estor segura que eres la segunda que lee su carta como lo se, pues por que después de ella tù eres las màs enfadada. Pro sabes se que eres una de las que màs se preocupa por mi desde que nos concimos lo supe, en fin Ray no olvides tus sueño, hasle caso al pobre de nicolas, se que se fue con su familia, pero dale el si, bueno se que te pondrás roja y no lo demuestes Ray, sabes eres una buena sacerdotista, sabes no te enojes te dire algo como te quiero mucho te dare el numero de mi celular, pero i me entero que se lo diste a alguien, m enojare mucho y si intentas hacer que lo rastreen, me enfadare màs, no es broma no me enojaría, pero no confiaría en ti sabes mi numero es el de mi cumpleaños, fue casualidad, asi no se me olvida, Bueno Ray tu fuego no funciona conmigo, porque yo no quiero que me encuentren, ahí lo del celular es broma, se meperdio cuando lo compre, pero hable por el comunicador cuando estes sola. Ray tengan cuidado un nuevo enemigo atacar no se cuando, pero ira, cuidate mucho Ray. Y recuerda te estoy vigilando. Por cierto se me olvidoponer en la carta grupal que lo del enemigo lo puse en la carta de todas asi que eso si pueden platicarlo _

_Con cariño para mi amiga Ray-Mars de Serena. Ah por cierto este minitemplo nos tiene a todas, tu yo estamo juntas._

Ray: Saben si que nos concoe bien(diciendo eso Setsuna fue la siguiente).

_Setsuna:_

_Se que ha estas alturas, ya estaras con las demás. Te dire que el futuro cambio por mi decisión y lo lamento, se que seras la tercera en leer su carta, por el hecho a la pregunta que te estas haciendo ¿Por qué se cerraron las puertas del tiempo?, o me equiboco, no no me equibboco, bueno la razón es sencilla, para que nadie sepa del futuro, lo lamento por rini es decir la pequeña dama, se que la querías como una hija, gracias por eso, pero la llevaremos siempre en nuestro corazò, bueno te sire que no estoy en Tokio el por que ya lo esplique en la carta grupal, no te dire donde por que vendrás por mi y no quiero eso, quiero que sepas que un nuevo enemigo atacara no se cuando, pero lo hara yo ayudare en lo que pueda. Setsuna aunque normalmente solo nos vemos cuando hay mucho peligro te queiro como una amiga y por que se que eres leal atu princesa,es decir ami es la razón por la que te dije que no etoy en Tokio. Cuidate plut y lucha con valentía._

_Con cariño para Sailor Plut de su Princesa. Tan este dije de llave nos tiene a todas,_

La siguiente fue Lita

_Querida Lita:_

_Sabes algo me dice que seras la cuarta, la verdad extraño tu comida y como se que por ser la primera amiga que tuviste, me defiendes màs como amiga y no como princesa, te dire algo te dare mi numero celular, se que no se lo daras a los demás por que no me eres leal como princesa, si no como amiga, eres muy fuerte no dejes tus sueños atrás se un gran chef, por eso te mando algo para que disfrutes y guardes un mine chef que se parece a ti, y agarra una foto de todas. Espero te guste la verdad lo mande hacer, ah te dare mi numero pero dime Friendly cuando me llames y estén las demás contigo, ah un nuevo enemigo ataca cuidate lita yo les ayudare en lo que pueda._

_Con cariño para mi amiga Lita de su amiga Serena._

La 5ª en abrirlo fue Hotaru

_Pequeña Hotaru:_

_Supongo que seras la quinta en leerla carta, el por que sencillo estas herida, por que rini no nacera, pero recuerda que la llevaras siempre en tu corazón, se que sabes que el enmigo me quiere ami no se lo digas a las demás, yo defenderé el planeta con ustedes, por que lo amo y amo a toda la gente que lo habita aunque no los conozco, pero asi soy. Bueno sabes a pesar de ser la màs joven eraes lamàs fuerte Saturn, pero sabes descubri una forma que uses tu máximo poder sin que mueras quieres saberlo, si verdad bueno en yo se que cuando peleamos te frutas demasiado,cuando lo uses piensa en en cosas positivas y el amor infinito y asi lo lograras. Te dejo esta foto de todos juntos con una muñequita de rini._

_Con cariño para Saturn de su Princesa y amiga Serena_

La 6ª fue Michiru

_Querida Michiru:_

_Michiru, gracias por hacerme creer màs en mi en aquella ocasión, me sirvió mucho oye tu espejo no me encuentra por que no quiero ser encontrada, usalo para saber quienes son los enemigo, cuídense ah por cierto sabes, es extraño, pero cuando te conoci sentía tu energía de scout igual que el de haruka, no te atengas a tu espejo, aprende a leer màs con tus sentidos, sobre todo el agua que es elemento de Neptiun Mchas gracias, se que eres una de las que menos me reclamria algo, ah por ciero me dio gusto verte en el concierto a ti y a las chicas, Haruka lucia guapo, claro expto que es una chica, Bueno te dejo este violincito y una foto de todas nosotras._

_Con cariño Serena tu princesa._

La penuntima fue Amy

_Querida amiga Amy:_

_Sospecho que seras la penúltima en leer la carta, por que simple, esperaras a ver la reacción de las otras seia y por que Mina la abrirá después de ti, gracias por todo tu apoyo Amy, seque tu me protegen y defiendes una parte por que es tu deber por que soy tu princesa y otra por que soy tu amiga, sabes habeces me gustaría a verte conocido en otras circunstncias, por cierto dile a Taiky que te gusta, despegate de tus libros un rato, me dio gusto verles aquel dia en el parque luchando, lo malo que deje una pluma de mis alas como evidenci y tu se la dijiste a als demás, sabes te regalo este librito tiene la foto de todas y una dedicatoria, que puedes compartir siquieres con las demás, pero creo quemejor la lees cuando estes sola, bueno cuidado con el enemigo, son fuertes, yo apeneas los rasguñe, pero les ayudare en lo que pueda, te pues comunicar conmigo por el intercomunicador cuando estes sola, nadie debe saber, ah por cierto no me has podido localizar por que estoy fuera del radar._

_Con cariño para Amy de su princesa y amiga Serena._

La ultima por supuesto que tenia que ser mina

_Amiga Mina: _

_Se que seras la ultima, por que esperaras a que Amy leea su carta, extraño ser tu compañera de extraordinarios, de dire que andie le he dicho en su carta donde estoy, pero a ti te lo dira, por que de todas eres la que primero me ve como su amiga y no como su princesa, bueno me encuentro en Francia, mi numero es 9306182754 llamame cuando no estén las chicas por cierto me encanto verte en el concierto, y no dejes tu sueños, yo te ayudare, te mandare auna amiga que quisas ya conoscas para que te ayude. Bueno lucha con todas tus fuerzas para vencer al enmigo, la razón por la que no puedo estar todo el tiempo es mi trabajo y la escuela, pero ayudare siempre, por cierto Luna se ira conmigo asi que consuela a Artemis, ah por cierto estudia màs, y como se que cumpliras, sabes lo haras pero como te dije antes no lo aras por ser tu Princesa sino por ser Tu mejor amiga, oye dile a Lita que te ayude, no es broma, te dejo este regalito es un examen, pero de todas nosotras, hasta luego Mina._

_Con cariños para mi gran amiga Mina Aino de Serena Tsukino._

Todas terminaron de leer sus cartas, pero la que rompió el silencio fue lita.

Lita: Se que nos pidió, pero saben sabia que seria la cuarta en leerla y dijo que hay un nuevo enemigo

Michiru: Ami igual me puso lo del nuevo enemigo y que seria la sexta en leer la carta

Amy: Yo pienso que a todas nos dijo esas dos cosas, por ejemplo estoy segura que sabia que Haruka seria la primer, Ray la segunda, Setsuna la tercera, Lita la cuarta, Hotaru la quinta, Michiru la sexta, Mina la Ultima y yo la séptima.

Ray: Si es verdad Amy en ese orden lo hicimos, pero como…

Hotaru: Sospecho que lo supo por la manera en como somos y algunas por razones.

Setsuna: Bueno ahora hay que luchar contra este nuevo enemigo, pero entiendo el Farahon90 fue derrotado por Saturn y la princesa, no comprendo como regreso.

Ya se era de tarde y el Sr. Tsukino, estaba con Seiya.

Seiya: Disculpe Sr. Tsukino, pero no entiendo para que quería verme.

Sr. Tsukin. Vengo por que mi hija me lo pidió(le entrega la carta que Serena le dejo con su padre), Usted ama a mi hija cierto.

Seiya: Si Sr. Amo a bombom con locura y regrese para verla, pero solo vi a sus amigas y no ella.

Sr. Tsukino: Lo siento, por cierto, si en esa carta te dice la verdad te doy mi consentimiento, pero si la lastimas, te la veras conmigo.

Seiya: Gracias y jamás lastimaría a bombom.(se despide de Kenji y se queda solo con la carta y la abre).

_Querido Seiya:_

_Sabes quiero que sepas que rompí con Darien, por que otro chico es el que tiene mi corazón y perturba mi mente, pero se que sabes que eres tù, no quiero que nadie sepa que estoy en Tokio, aunque es por trabajo ya que desde hace dos meses que vivo en Londres, esto no lo sabe nadie, mas que mi familia, excepto que ellos saben eso pero no la verdad, sabes ese concierto fue estupendo y la canción del final, se que la entendiste, si quieres saber ven al hotel de Tokio que está en el centro pregunta por la Srta. Montecasini ella te dirá más te espero mañana al medio día._

_Con cariño tu bombom._

Seiya: Algo me dice que vere a mi bombom mañana, si es asi me ire contigo hasta el fin del mundo. Bombom!

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL HOTEL

Anari: Luna hiciste lo que te pedi

Luna: Si serena y resulto como esperabas el orden es que leyeran sus cartal lo único que dijeron fue lo del oreden y lo del enmigo.

Anari: Lo se Luna y Seiya

Luna: Tu papà se la entrego y vendrá como decía mañana, saes Serena nunca te había visto con ese brillo en tus ojos.

Aneri (Serena): Lo se luna estoy feliz mi corazón y mente se aclron ya hace varias semanas en que el era el dueño de mi corazón en mi presente, Brandon es muy bueno y solo me pidió ser el padrino de boda.(rien las dos).

(en eso Brandon toca la puerta y luna semete debajo de la cama)

Anari: Que Sucede Brandon?.

Brandon: Aneri partimos mañana a Inglaterra,habrá un desfile y te quieren como su modelo, y luego regresaremos alondres a grabar tu disco.

Aneri: Enserio que bien, entoces mañana lo tengo libre cierto.

Brandon: Si Aneri, supongo lo veras, me da gusto tus ojos brillan por ese chico Seiya Kou.

Aneri: Lo se, mañana lo vere a medioa dia.

Brando: Grandioso y ayer como te fue.

Aneri: Fabuloso, aun que les dije que trabajaba de secretaria en londre y no de modelo(rie) mi padre se hubiera puesto furioso.

Brandon: Bueno te dejo descansar.


	8. el reencuentro de 2 corazones

CAPITULO 7 REENCUENTRO SERENA Y SEIYA

AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN EL HOTEL

Luna: Ya empacaste Aneri

Aneri: Si Luna mi vuelo sale a media noche, pero hoy tengo una cita con Seiya y solo faltan 10 minutos para que lleque, Brandon fue por los boletos.

En recepsion

Seiya: Disculpe Srita. Con la Srta. Montecantini

Recepcionista:Ha la señorita lo esta esperando esta en la suit del tercer piso.

Seiya: Gracias(toma al elevador llega a la suit y toca)

Aneri: Ya voy(abre la puerta)

Seiya: Gracias por la canción del concierto

Aneri: La escribi una semana después de llegar alondre pensando en ti, enla chicas y en mi familia.

Seiya: Lo se Bombom

Aneri: Lo sabias Seiya

Seiya: Si pude entender el mensaje de tu canción

Aneri: Seiya Te amo., en cuanto a la carta mis padres creen que estoy en londre trabajando de recepcionistas y las chicas solo a mina le dije que estoy en londre y a lita que no estaba en Tokio, pero ninguna sabe.

Seiya: Bombom, te seguire hasta el fin del mundo, y dejare amis hermanos y mere contigo, a eso nos mandaron a encontrar lo que nuestros corazones siente y el mio esta loco por ti bombom.

Aneri: Seiya Te amo y mi mente y mi corazò están locos por ti, rompi con darien me dejo y me lastimo mucho, si no fuera por brandon estaría perdida,

(Seiya iva a decir algo pero atacan en el parque de nuevo)

Seiya: Bombom transformate.

Aneri: No seiya si ella van alograrlo, mis cartas fueron un mensaje para ellas

Farahon90: Donde esta Sailor Moon

Sailor Venus: No lo se y aunque lo supiéramos nunca te lo diríamos

Sailor Uranus: Asi es

Sailor Mars: Ataquemos

Seiya: Bombom…

Aneri: Lo se aun no son mu fuertes debo ayudarlas, ten (dice dándole un broche)

Seiya: Pero..

Aneri: Se que ya no te puedes tranformar, ahora eres un guerrero de la luna, solo di guardian moon y te transformaras, ayudalas., el me quiere ami y por ahora no puedo, si lo hago creeran que no iva enserio ayudalas

Seiya: Claro bombom, Guardian moon, transformaciò!(asoma con una armadura con el emblema de la luna en su armadura y con una mascara.

Guardian Moon: Basta deja a esas damicelas ya enfrentate a mi

Sailor Saturn: Quien eres

Guardian Moon: Eso no importan ataquen juntas

Sailor Jupiter: De acuerdo. Hojas de roble de Jupiter!

Sailor Mars: Saeta llameante de marte!

Sailor Neptiun: Maremoto de Neptuno!

Sailor Plut: Grito Mortal!

Sailor Venus: Beso de amor y belleza de venus!

Sailro Mercury: Rapsodia acuatica de mercurio!

Sailor Uranus: Tierra Tiembla!

(Solo faltaba Saturn, pero recordó lo que su princesa le decía en la carta)

Sailor Satrn: Grito del silencio!

(Lograron derrotar a faraón90, pero dijo que vendría alguien en su lugar y despareció y murio, todas se quedaron asombradas de lo que Saturn hizo y de que no muririera,le guardian lunar desapareció)

Aneri: Vaya lo logro, sabia que podía, estas bien Seiya.

Seiya: Si bombom, no sabia que tenias el poder de dar broches.

Aneri: Solo te lo pude dar por que eres el hombre de mi vida.

Seiya: Supongo que te vas hoy.

Aneri: Si mañana tengo un desfile.

Seiya: Siendo asi me voy contigo.

Aneri: Sabes, sabia que dirias eso y le pedi a Brandon que conprare 3 boletos, pero deberías despedirte de tus hermanos.

Seiya: Al único que le dare la cara sera al productor, a ellos no porque no me dejarían y yo elegi desde que llegue y mi productor lo sabia.

Aneri: Hay Seiya te amo

EN LE TEMPLO

Lita: Como lo hiciste Hotaru, se supone que cuando usas tu poder mueres.

Hotaru: Lo se, pero no puedo decirles.

Michiru: Adivino algo te dijo la princesa en su carta cierto.

Mina: Enserio que te dijo

Hotaru: Les diría, pero le haré caso, ya que creo que cada una debe entender su carta.

(Diciendo esto se sienta a un lado mientras todas la ven "princesa gracias pero ellas deben confiar en si mismas")


	9. un viaje y un nuevo enemigo

CAPITULO 8 VIAJE Y UN NUEVO ENEMIGO

Seiya había sitado a su manger para hablar con el sin que los chicos lo supieran

Manger: De que querías habalr conmigo Seiya.

Seiya: Recuerdas que te dije dije que vine en busca de la dueña de mi corazón

Manager: Si, entonces dejaras la banda

Seiya: Si, sabes daría mi vida por esa mujer, y pues ella se ira de Tokio y aunque se que no dejaría que deje mi carrera lo are, su exnovio la dejo, a pesar de que sufria, yo no are lo mismo, me ire con ella,

Manager: De acuerdo te deseo toda la suerte del mundo Seiya.

Seiya: Gracias y no comentes nada con mis hermanos de que me fui de la ciudad.

Manager: De acuerdo, y como se llama la afortunada.

Seiya: Su nombre es Aneri.

Manger: Que suerte Seiya, me voy que tengo en sayo con los chico y buscar alguien quien te remplaze. Para que los otros chicos continúen como grupo

(Diciendo esto se abrazan y se va cada uno a su rumbo)

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL HOTEL

Luna: Serena, que pasara con las chicas, estas segura que no te quedaras en Tokio.

Serena: No luna ya tome mi decisión, las ayudare y vendre con la teletranportacion, decidi que a demás de ellas, mi familia, Seiya, y tu, mi pasado lo respeto, pero mi futuro yo lo eligire.

(en eso suena el comunicador, ya que estaban atacando y las chicas necesitaban ayuda)

Luna: Serena debes contestar (en eso se pone la peluca y se quita los pupilente).

Serena: Que pasa Ray

Ray: Serena están atacando necesitamos tu ayuda porfavor.

Serena: Voy enseguida Ray(cierra el comunicador)Eterna Sailor Moon, tranformacion!

Dama9: Tontas soy màs fuerte que ustede y tu guardian moon no te conocía pero e matare

Guardian Moon: No las dañaras yo las ayudare(en eso lo iva a tacar cuando apareció Sailor Moon)

Eterna Sailor Moon: Alto ahí no dejare que les hagas daño a nadie

Todas: Sailor Moon!

Eterna Sailor Moon: Hola chicas, Por el poder del cristal de la luna !

Guardian Moon: Espada Lunar Brilla!

Dama9: Maldita Sailor Scouts, pero el que sigue es màs poderoso que yo(y diciendo esto desaparece)

Sailor Uranus: Espera Sailor Moon, porque no vuelves no te odiamos, pero tus cartas me dejaron dudas.

Sailor Plut: Princesa, Uranus tiene Razòn, queremos que no los diga de frente.

Guardian Moon: Dejenla en paz, en su debido momento (sailor moon lo calma)

Sailor Saturn: Como supo el orden princesa.

Sailor Mars: Porque no buscaste nuestro apoyo.

Sailor Mercury: Por favor vuelve.

Sailor Neptiun: Princesa no la juzgo, pero por que nunca nos llamo ni nada.

Eterna Sailor Moon: Les responderé, el orden lo supe porque las conozco bastante bien, Saturn me da gusto que hayas tomado mi consejo, estuvo fascinante tu ataque, se que no me odian, pero antes de volver quiero que definan que es lo que realmente les une a mi, su deber o su amistad. Hasta que no lo sepan no les puedo decir mucho, se que una que otra esta segura que le importo màs como amiga que como princesa, prometo escribirle mis padres les avisaran, también me da gusto que ninguna dijera a otra lo que su carta dice, Venus quedas a cargo, si me necesitan llámenme y vendré ayudarlas, como lo hice hoy y no abandonen sus ideales, Uranos has que entrenen lo necesitaran. Hasta luego chicas.

(Diciendo se va con el Guardian lunar corren agran velocidad y llegan al hotal)

Luna: Chico, que paso?

Seiya: Serena, sera mejor que te recuestes un rato, usaste mucho poder.

Serena: Lo se, Seiya antes que me quite la peluca pasa mi celular.(Seiya le dio su celular)

Seiya: Que vas hacer bombom.

Serena: Hablarle a mis padres, se los prometí (habla con su familia un ato y luego cuelga), Luna metete en mi bolso

Brandom: Hola chicos

Seiya: Hola Brandon, supongo es hora de irnos.

Serena: Brandon, ya estamos listos

Brandon: Vámonos de una vez el avión sale a media noche

(los 3 se dirigen al aeropuerto y llegan en 10 minutos)

Seiya: Oye Brandon y como es que se te ocurrió lanzar como cantante a Aneri.

Brandon: En un ocasión mientras estaba descansando del ensayo para la pasarela, la escuche cantar, me dijo que ella escribió esa canción.

Aneri: Basta chicos, Brandon y nuestro avión.

Brandon: En realidad es un Yet Privado, así podrás llevar a esa gatita, que esta en tu bolso.

Aneri: Lo sabias, no quería dejarla de nuevo.

Seiya: Es que la tiene desde que estudiaba la secundaria.

Aneri: Si y la quiero mucho, se llama Luna

Brandon: Supongo que por esa luna tan curiosa en su frente

Aneri: Si, gracias Brandon

Seiya: Vamos chicos

(Los 2 suben al jet y se van a Inglaterra)


	10. aclarcion de sentimientos de los kou

CAPITULO 9 LOS KOU ACLARAN SUS SENTIMIENTOS

En el departamento de los Kou

Yaten: Donde esta el tonto de Saiya

Taiky: No lo se Yaten, pero nos queda un mes para decidir

Yaten: La verdad Taiky, no sentí nada por mina, asi que por mi parte mañana mismo me regreso a Kinmoku y tù?

Taiky: Entonces es la despedida, yo me quedare con Amy, la amo, Ten (en eso le da su transformador ya que a Seiya solo le dieron el poder suficiente para ir a la tierra por que el tenia claro sus sentimientos por Serena).

Yaten: Estas seguro Taiky.

Taiky: Si, entonces hasta pronto hermano y cuidate.

Yaten: Si lo mejor sera que me vaya, PRI NCESA ESCUCHEME MI DECISIÓN ESTA TOMADA MI CORAZON ESTA EN KINMOKU PERMITAME REGRESAR (Una luz aparece y desaparece).

Taiky: Adios hermano.

EN INGLATERRA

Serena: Seiya Yaten regreso a kinmoku, su corazón pertenece ahí y no a Mina, en cuanto Taiky tomo su decisión de conquista a Amy.

Seiya: Como sabes eso bombom

Luna: Es poder que desarrollo

Serena: Asi es.(en eso entra Brandon)

Brandon: Serena, hay algo que quiero decirte, pero no se si me creas.

Serena: Que pasa Brandon?

Brandon: Hace días que tengo un sueño donde estoy vetido de guerrero, cuidando aun pequeña por ordenes de su madre.

Seiya: Y recuerdas algo màs

Brandon: Les va asoñar aun màs gracioso, pero estaba en un castillo en la luna y la reina se parecía Seren cuando la conoci exepto por el cabello era blanco, pero la princesa se parecía a ti Serena.

Serena: Brandon no se con exactitud tù sueño, pero se de alguien que si

Seiya: Estas segura bombom

Serena: Si seiya, pero si me dejaran a solas un momento se los agradecería.

Los dos asienden y dejan a Serena sola con Luna.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN TOKIO

Setsuna: La princesa tiene razón, todas debemos aclarar, cual es enverdad lo que màs nos une a ella.

Ray: Tenemos que tener en cuenta que las dos cosas son importantes tanto como nuestra princesa, como nuestra amiga, pero debemos saber que es lo màs importante para nosotros en ese aspecto.

(En eso Amy Recive una llamada de Taiky)

Amy: Chicas mañana seguimos, me surgió un compromiso.

Mina: Si seguro y su nombre es Taiky.

Todas: Mina!

Ray: No le hagas caso, ve Amy.

(Ami sale y llega a la cafetreria donde Taiky, ya la esperaba)

Taiky: Hola Amy

Amy: Hola Taiky, como has estado.

Taiky: Bien Amy, que hablar contigo

Amy: De que se trata Taiky

Taiky: Veras Amy, la princesa nos envio para que escuhcaramos a nuestros corazones, Seiya, fue el único en ese momento que respondió que su corazón estaba aquí,pero Yaten y yo no, Yaten regreso akinmoku es ahí donde esta su coraazòn, y el mio te pertenece a ti Amy Mizuno.

Amy: Taiky, también mi corazón te pertenece, pero antes debo aclarar algunas dudas, pero no respecto a nosotros, si no a las chicas y a mi.

Taiky: Lo se, también quiero que sepas que ya no soy màs una Sailor.

EN EL TEMPLO

Lita: Oye Mina y Yaten.

Mina: No chicas nada que ver, lo que pasa es que siempre quiero salir con chicos guapos y como los Kou eran famosos màs, era una obcecion, màs que una mor.

Michiru: Que bueno Mina,


	11. decisiones importantes

CAPITULO 10 DECICONES IMPORTATES

AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN EL TEMPLO

Setsuna: Retomemos la platica de ayer, entonces.

Michiru: Creo que deberíamos saberlo, pero la verdad es que ninguna lo sabe.

Hotaru: Te equivocas mamà Michiru hay dos de nosotras que no necesitan pensarlo, incluso podría decir que 3.

Michiru: Quienes Hotaru?

Sesuna: Creo que Hotaru se refiere a Lita, Mina y Amy.

Hotaru: Amy esta igual que nosotras, pero creo que papà Haruka no.

(Mina y Lita voltean a verse y Haruka mira hacia afuera)

Mina: Chicas lo cierto es que no tengo que reflexionar nada, para mi primero esta mi amistad por Serena, que mi deber por ser la princesa.

Lita: Yo tampoco tengo que reflexionar nada primero conocí a Serena y su amistad como Serena es más valiosa para mi, ya que ella me brindo su amistad, antes de enterarme que era una princesa.

Haruka: Yo la conocí siendo cabeza de bombom antes de enterarme quien era, asi que respetare su decisión.

Ami: Para ser franca yo estaba decidida en un 50 y 50, pero estuve recordando cuando la conocí y las veces que me a poyado ha sido Serena y no la princesa, así que su amistad y su felicidad son más valiosas que mi deber de Sailor.

Hotaru: Lo pensé toda la noche y esta primero su amistad y luego mi deber.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LONDRES

Serena: Luna tu que piensas de lo que el dijo ayer Luna

Luna: Serena el único que conoci era el guerrero de la luna, que era guarda espalda de tuyo por ordenes de la Reina Serenity, pero Seiya.

Serena: Seiya es el guardian y Brandon sera de nuevo el guerreo

(Seiya habre porfavor)

Seiya: Si Aneri(abre la puerrta y ve a Brandon)

Brandon: Hola como están

Seiya: Bien(en eso asoman Serena y Luna)

Serena: Brandon lo que viste no era un sueño, era un recuerdo de tu vida, eres un guerreo lunar y yo soy la princesa Serenity y Luna es mi consejera.

Luna: Hola Brandon

Brandon: Gua!, esto no lo esperaba, pero antes primero eres mi amiga y luego estará mi deber de guerrero.

Serena: Gracias eres el segundo que me lo dice, el primero fue Seiya. Estas seguro que quieres aceptarlo.

Brandon: Si Serena.(en eso Serena le da un broche que tenia una espada y una luna grabados)

Serena: Cuando haya peligro, solo di Guerrero lunar, transformación.

Brandom: Oye Seiya y si te lanzas como solista?

Seiya: No la verdad es que lo que mas me gustaría seria jugar futbol americano

Luna: Serena tu celular

Serena: Es Mina(Se pone la peluca y se quita los pupilentes), Hagan silencio

Mina: Hola Serena, como estas, sabes me Sali a escondidas.

Serena: Supongo que están decidiendo, no es asi Mina

Mina: Si Serena, y quiero que sepas que para mi primero esta tu amistad.

Serena: Lo se Mina, también se que para Lita primero esta mi amistad, asi que no te preocupes.

Mina: Hasta Pronto Serena, debo regresar o vendrán por mi.

Serena: Cuidate Mina (en eso cuelgan)

Seiya: Bombom debes decirles.

Brandon: Si Serena, oye Seiya, lanzante como cantante.

Serena: Si Seiya

Seiya: De acuerdo bombom

Brandon: Te lanzaremos hoy, después de que Aneri cante.

Serena: (se quita la peluca) Chicos vámonos llegaremos tarde al concierto, Luna vamos.

Despues de una semana, la noticia de Seiya Kou como cantante tuvo bastante éxito, en Tokio los Three Lights se habían desintegrado y una chicas llegaban a su decisión.

Brandon: Nos fue bastante bien chicos, ahora debemos viajar a Estados Unidos a dar un concierto.

Aneri: Genial y cuanto duraremos ahí

Brandon: dos días,uno por el concierto y por tu defile Aneri.

Seiya: Muy bien Aneri, quiero hacer público nuestro noviazgo.

Aneri: Aun no Seiya, hasta que todas hayan elegido.

Seiya: De acuerdo sera como quiera bombom(esto ultimo en forma de susurro)

Brandon: A empacar chicos.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN TOKIO

Mina: Chicas ah pasado una semana, asi que diganos ya tomaron su decisión

Michiru: Yo apoyare a Serena en su deciciones, para que sea feliz y no pierda ese brillo que la caracteriza, asi que su amistad esta primero antes que mi deber.

Ray: Para mi es màs importante la felicidad de Serena que mi deber .

Setsuna: Elijo su amistad antes que mi deber.

Amy: Y como le diremos que ya elegimos.

Lita: Creo que ella lo sabra.


	12. aparece un nuevo enemigo y

CAPITULO 11 APARECE UN NUEVO ENEMIGO Y…

EN ESTADOS UNIDOS

Monica: Darien vamos al concierto de Aneri.

Darien: Esta bien amor, sabes te amo màs que a mi vida.

Monica: Por que estabas con tù exnovia.

Darien: Sabes aunque termino conmigo por una carta, tenia razón no la amaba, solo estábamos juntos por que era un deber.

Monica: Ya veo

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL HOTEL

Aneri: Seiya es hora, las chicas han decidido.

Seiya: Adivino un mensaje de Mina

Aneri: Si, Seiya, Te amo

Seiya: Yo también bombom

Brandon: Oygan chicos el cocierto va empezar.

Aneri: Brandon, llego la hora ellas han elegido que su amistad esta por ensima de su deber.

Brandon: Mina cierto?

Seiya: Si es con la única que se comunica

Aneri: Si en la entevista de mañana en la pasarela lo anunciare.

Brandon: De acuerdo Aneri, Luna quedate aquí y no salgas.

Aneri: Esta el Darien cierto.

Brandon: Si y si ve a luna sabra quien eres.

Luna: De acuerdo.

Seiya: Bombom, TE AMO

Brandon: Torttolitos a su concierto.

(el cocierto fue un éxito y Darien ni reconoció a Serena, pero le molesto ver a Seiya, fue lo único que no le gusto)

EN TOKIO

Al dia siguiente

Mina: Chicas Aneri Montecantini Y Seiya Kou, tuvieron otro concierto en Estados Unido donde mañana abra una pasarela y asistirán juntos.

Tayki: Que bueno por Seiya, porfin se olvido de Serena.

Ray: Tayki, algo no cuadra aquí.

Michiru: Por que lo dices Ray.

Haruka: Yo creo saberlo, es por que según lo que Taiky le dijo a Amy, que Seiya, antes de que volvieran dijo que su corazón estaba aquí.

Lita: Si ahora que lo dices tiene Razon.

Hotaru: Si, pero la Serena debe estar triste al ver esto.

Setsuna: No lo creo Serena solo lo veía como amigo.

(desde que tomaron la decisión de poner su amistad sobre su deber, siempre decían Serena y no Prncesa, lo que ellos no sabían era que Serena era Aneri y que por eso Seiya salía con ella).

EN ESTADOS UNIDOS

Brandon: Falta 1hora para el desfile Aneri.

Aneri: Brandon Diles que llegare tarde.

Seiya: Que pasa Aneri

Aneri: Presiento peligro hay que ayudarlas

(Brandon aviso que llegarían tarde y carraron con llave la habitación de Aneri)

Luna: Tranformense

Aneri: Eterna Sailor Moon!

Brandon: Guerreo Lunar, Transformaciòn!

Seiya: Guardian Moon, Transfomaciòn!

Mientras los 3 se teletrasportaban con ayuda de Luna, EN EL PARQUE #10

Narisa: (Rie malvadamente)

Mina: Chicas transformémonos, Por el cristal del planeta Venus, transformación!

Lita: Por el cristal del planeta Jupiter, transformación!

Ray: Por el cristal del planeta Marte, transformación!

Amy: Por el cristal del planeta Mercury, transformación!

Michiru: Por el cristal del planeta Neptuno, transformación!

Haruka: Por el cristal del planeta Uranus, transformación!

Setsuna: Por el cristal del planeta Pluton, transformación!

Hotaru: Por el cristal del planeta Saturno, transformación!

Narisa: Vaya las Sailor Scout, donde esta su líder la patética Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon: De tras de ti.

Sailor Jupiter: Sailor Moon!

Sailor Venu: Guardian Lunar!

Narisa: Asi que tienes guerrero

Sailor Moon: Te derrotare, que es lo que quiere.

Narisa: Solo darte un aviso de amo

Guerrero Lunar: Quien es tù amo?

Narisa: Por ahora no lo sabran, pero el solo quiere una cosa de ti Sailor Moon.

Sailor Uranus: No te atrevas a tocarla.

Sailor Saturn: No permitiré que dañes a nuestra amiga Sailor Moon.

Narisa: A no, rayo de la maldad!(fue enviado directo a Sailor Moon, pero tanto el guardian moon como el guerrero lunar l protegieron, aunque Saturn creo un campo de energía.

Sailor Jupiter ataquemos, Hojas de roble de juapiter!

Sailor Uranus: Tierra Tiembla!

Sailor Neptiun: Maremoto de Neptuno!

Sailor Venus: Beso de amor y belleza de venus!

Sailor Mars: Saeta llameante de marte!

Sailor Mercury: Rapsodia acuatica de mercurio!

Sailor Plut:Grito mortal!

Sailor Moon: Por el poder del cristal de la luna plateada!

Todos los ataques le dieron a nerisa dejándola mal herida

Guardian Moon: Espada de la luna brilla!

Guerrero Lunar: Espada ataca!

(Narisa desapareci)

Sailor Uranus: Espera Sailor Moon, ya decidimos.

Sailor Moon: Lo se, se que su amistad es màs importante que su deber, gracias, pronto sabran de mi.

Sailor Venus: Sailor Moon eres nuestra amiga y te queremos, por lo menos podemos comunicarnos contigo por el comunicador.

Sailor Moon: Yo les hablare para darles mi numero celular, pero con la condición que no me cuestionen

Sailor Jupiter: Claro Sailor Moon, regresa pronto, te extraños.

Sailor Moon: Sabes Jupiter, extraño tùs pasteles, Venus gracias, Uranus dile a Taiky que me hable en cuanto tengan mi numero se lo dire a Venus mañana estante a tenta.

Sailor Venus: De acuerdo(pero mina entendía que ya le podía dar elnumero a las chicas)

Sailor Mars: Perdon por poner primero mi misión que tu amstad,

Todas menos las 3 que siempre elegieron la amistad primero.

Sailor Neptiun: Lo sentimos, queremos que seas feliz con el chico que quieras.

Sailor Plut: Si, tu felicidad es primero.

Sailor Moon: Sailor Plut gracias se que te costo mucho trabajo, pero por ensima de todo eres una persona y mi amiga antes que mi guardiana.

Guerrero lunar: Es gora de irnos Sailor Moon

Guardian moon: Hasta Luego.

(diciendo esto se alejan y se teletranportan de nuevo al hotel en e E.U.

Brandon: Supongo que lo que le dijiste fue para que lo entendiera cuerto.

Aneri: Si, con eso ella entendió que le podía dar mi numero a las chicas mañana.

Seiya: Cuanto nos queda para le desfile.

Brandon: 15 Minutos.

Luna: Serena, y tus estudios .

Brandon: No te lo ha dichotuvo maestro privado y ya termino el segundo año de preparatoria y ya ha empezado con el tercero.

Seiya: Guau bombom te luciste.

Aneri: Lo se ahora al defile,

(se fueron al defile y llegron en 10 minuto)

Presentador: Srta. Mintecantini, usted es la siguiente en salir.

Brandon: Oye la Srta. Montecantini, anunciara algo al final de la pasarela, sera que se pueda.

Presentador: Claro, lo anunciare al final.

Seiya: Muy bien el show debe continuar, esta bien.

Aner: Si solo que aun no me acostumbro a esos viajes.

Mientras tanto en Tokio

Mina: Chicas apurence la modelo principal es Aneri Montecantini y ya va a salir.

Michiru: Canta bastante bien.

Amy: Yo creo que ese vestido es bonito.

Lita: Oygan y Ray.

Hotaru: Discutiendo con Haruka.

Setsuna: Se pelea con todo mundo desde que Serena no esta.

Hatuka: Ya entremos Ray

Ray: De acuerdo

EN ESTADOS UNIDOS

Presentador: Bueno como sabran estos modelos fueron hecho por Brandon Scbier., Bueno antes de concluir la Srta. Montecantini tiene un anuncio que darnos.(Serena y Seiya suben al podio)

Aneri: Estimado publico y amigos, les anuncire..

Seiya: Disculpa Aneri, pero te puedo preguntar algo importante,

Aneri: Claro Que si.

Seiya: Aneri Te amo, y por eso con el publico como testigo y la luna y las estrellas, quiero pedirte que seas mi novia formalmente.

(todos se quearon con la boca abierta, sobre todo un grupo de chicas y un chico en Tokio)

Aneri: Por supuesto.(se dan un gran beso.

Presentador: Creo que la Srta. Montecantini lo iva adecir, pero el cantante Seiya Kou legano, les deseamos lo mejor a la feliz pareja, que por cierto estarán toda esta seman en Tokio gravando un disco conla famosa Violinista Michiru Kaio.

(El desfile termino y los 3 se fueron a empecar, pero entokio las chicas no lo podían creer)

EN EL HOTEL

Luna: Si que se lucieron chicos.

Brandon: Entonces supongo que llego el momento.

Aneri: Si asi es, pero antes que lleguemos al hotel de Tokio, vayamos a mi casa, quiero que mis padres lo sepan.

Seiya: De acuero, si no tu padre me colgara.

(los 4 se rien)

Aneri: A empacar chicos.


	13. La hora de la verdad

CAPITULO 12 HORA DE LA VERDAD

EN EL AEROPUERTO

Brandon: No te he preguntado, pero quieres que se sepa tu verdadero nombre.

Aneri: No hasta que el peligro pase.

Seiya: Si brandon si no atacaran donde ella este.

Brandon: Si tienen razón, lo siento

Seiya: No importa

Aneri: Las únicas que lo sabran son mi familia y las chicas.

EN TOKIO¡

Yaten: Ese tonto de Seiya, que pronto se olvido de Serena

Mina: Tonto Seiya

Haruka: Lo matare por lastimar a cabeza de bombom

Michiru: Deben llegar hoy

Mina: Hoygan Serena medio su numero

Ray: Hablale para saber como esta.

(mina le marca, mientras que ellos ya estaban en el jet privado rumbo a Tokio.

Seiya: Quien es bombm(en sususrru)

Aneri: Es mina, debo contestarle, pero como ya se has que paguen el motor por unos minutos.

Brandon: De acuerdo, pero tendras 3 minutos nada màs.(Brando le ordena al piloto que apague los motores y todos se quedaron callados,

Serena: Hola Mina que pasa

Ray: Soy Ray, Serena torpe

Serena: Ray tengo mucho trabajo, que pasa

Lita: Estas bien Serena.

Serena: Por que habría de estar mal(ella sabia que le preguntaban por el noviazgo de Seiya con Aneri).

Michiru: De acuerdo Serena te dejamos trabajar(cuelga el teléfono)

Serena: Gracias por ayudarme con la peluca y los pupilentes chicos(se quita la peluca, sepone los pupilentes y el piloto vuelve a esender el jet)

Brandon: Si que eres rápida

Seiya; Fue rápida porque estamos volando, y no tenia tiempo.

Aneri: Seiya

EN CASA DE LOS TSUKINO

Kenji: Matare aese chiquillo por engañar a mi hija.

Sammy: Si papà hay que defender a mi hermana

Ikuko: Chicos basta(por si alguien se preguntaba, mamà Ikuko ya se había dado cuenta que Serena es Aneri, pero no se lo había dicho a nadie, hasta que ellalo dijera).

EN EL AREOPUERTO

Brandon: La limosina espera.

Aneri: Sabes que no soy de las que viajan en limosina.

Seiya: Si Brandon

Brandon: Es que lo envio la disquera.

Aneri: De acuerdo,(los 3 y luna subieron a la limosina y Serena dio la dirección de su casa para que los llevara alla.

Seiya: No te cambiaras,

Aneri: No Seiya, en la casa si es necesario me pondré a mi otro yo.

Chofer: Llegamos Srta. Montecantini.

Aneri: Gracias, lleva las maletas al hotel y regresa en una hora por nosotros.

Chofer: Si Srta: Montecantini.

Brandon: Segura, hubiera pedido màs tiempo para que también hablaras con ellas.

Aneri: No sera necesario ella iran solas (en eso toca e timbre de su casa y sammy abre)

Ikuko: Quien es Sammy

Sammy: Es la supermodelo Aneri Montecantini, pasen porfavor.

Kenji: Oye muchacho por que engañas asi a mi hija.

Ikuko: Dejalo hablar kenji(todos se sientan en la sala y habla Aneri)

Aneri: Vera, el no engaño su hija, yo soy Serena papà

Sammy: Tu nunca podrías se mi hermana, ella es torpe no como tù.

Ikuko: Serena, debo decirte que lo sabia(todos con cara de asombro)

Serena: Pero como mamà.

Ikuko: Cuando nos dijiste del trabajo de secretaria, yame a todas las que pude,pero ningunate conocí que cuando asomo Aneri Montecantini, te reconoci, Serena eres mi hija y te conozco bien, y Seiya tu le dijiste aquenji que mabas a mi hija y cuando anunciaron ayer su noviazgo, ya no me quedo duda, en cuanto usted joven, gracias por aver ayudado a mi hija le estare eternamente agradecida.

Brandon: Sra. Su hija es muy talentosa, ademas quiero decirle que termino segundo de preparatoria y a empezado con el tercero, esa fue una condición que me puso para ser mi modelo.

Kenji: Serena, aun no lo puedo creer, pero estoy muy orgulloso hija, Seiya siento aver dudado y has feliz a mi hija.

Sammy: Disculpa hermana aun no lo puedo creer, pero por que no no los dijiste antes.

Serena: Por que aun no estab segura totalmente y les pido que no les digan a las chicas nada, eso lo hare yo,tampoco digan mi verdadero nombre, es que asi puedo llevar una vida algo normal.

Ikuko: De acuerdo hija, pero las chicas iran a masacrar a Seiya.

Seiya: Lo sabemos Sra., pero les diremos la verdad, mañana antes del concierto y de ir a grabar.

(todos se abrazaron y conversaron un buen rato, el tiempo se les fue volando y la limosina llego por ellos)

Brandon; Hora de irnos Serena, hay que descansar.

Serena: Brandos dame 2 minutos porfavor.

Brandon: De acuerdo, hasta luego Sres. Tsukino.

Ikuko: Dime Ikuko.

Sammy: Llamanos por nuestros nombres Brandon.

Kenji: Igual tu Seiya.

Los 2: Gracias.

Seiya: Serena te esperamos en la limosina.

Serena:(asiende y llama a Mina)

Mina: Hola

Serena: Estas sola Mina

Mina: Si Serena

Serena: Mina, convoca a una reunión mañana, inventales algo.

Mina: Estas en Tokio.

Serena: Si Mina, las veo a medio dia en el templo hikaua, adiós.

Mina: Ok Seren, hasta mañana.(ambas cuelgan)

Serena: Adios papas y Sammy los veo mañana.

(Se despide de su familia y se va al hotel)

MIENTRAS TANTO EN CASA DE LITA

Lita: Quien sera(abre la puerta y ve a Mina)

Mina: Hola Lita mañana hay reunión el templo a medio dia.

Lita: Para que Mina.

Mina: Es que Serena me llamo y dijo que quiere hablar con nosotras algo sobre el enemigo.

Lita: De acuerdo allí estare le avisaste a las demás.

Mina: Bueno acerca de eso, pues yo he, les dije que vinieran aquí.

Lita: Minaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

(En eso llegan las demás)

Ray: Hola chicas, también recibieron el mensaje de Mina.

Todas: Si(tocan la puerta y habre Mina)

Michiru: Mina que eso tan urgente

Lita: Chicas, pues no es urgente, pero si importante es que Serena le mando un mensaje y le dijo que nos llamaría mañana a medio y que nos reunamos en templode Ray, algo sobre el enmigo.

Yaten: Puedo ir chicas.

Haruka: Claro.

Todas se fueron a su casa, cuando Mina llego asu casa hablo a Serena.

Serena: Hola Mina que paso

Mina: Ya Serena, me debes una grande.

Serena: Creo que te la pagare bien mañana.

Mina: No entiendo lo que me quieres decir Serena, pero te veo mañana(cuelgan).

YA ERAN LAS 10 DE LA NOCHE

Serena: Brando Necesito que vayas conmigo es hora de presentar al guardian de la luna.

Seiya:Y como haremos esto.

Serena: Quiero que llegues entres antes que yo Seiya, luna entraras conmigo, brandon entraras atrás de Seiya. Dique acompañas a Seiya, yo entrare de ultimo con mi peluca y mis lentes, por que no pienso quitarme mis pupilentes, luna ve temprano y quedate escondida en el tejado del templo.

Brandon de acuerdo, nos vemos a las 11 nos iremos en taxi para que nadie sospeche.

Serena: Bien saldré con un sombrero par auqe nadie me reconosca, hagan lo mismo.

(los dos haciende).

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

EN EL TEMPLO HIKAUA

Ray: Chicas se supone que vendrían a las 11 no a las 10.

Hotaru: Tranquila Ray, es que la verdad, estamos emocionadas de que serena nos llame.

Michiru: Si, en eso Hotaru tiene razón

Mina: Chicas regreso en seguida se meolvido mi celular(cosa que era mentira)

Amy: Creo que esta emocionada, por que nunca sale sin su celular.

Mina: Serena

Serena: Que pasa Mina,

Mina: las chicas ya están en el templo , también Taiky, no me dejes mal porfa si no me ahorcan.

Serena: De acuerdo Mina.(cuelga)

YA ERAN LAS 11

Brandon: Vamos chicos

Seiya: Bombom apresúrate, que hay que dejar los boletos para mañana a tu familia.

Serena: Listo vamos, luna ya esta shi desde temprano.

En casa de los Tsukino.

Ikuko: Pasa Serena

Serena: Mamà ten son 3 boletos para el concierto de mañana, no me puedo quedar iremos haber a las chicas.

Ikuko: Cuidate hija.

El taxi iva retrasado y ellos les quedaba 5 minutos para llegar al templo hikaua.

Setsuna: Faltan 5 minutos para que Serena yame

(en ese momento los 3 bajaron del taxi.

Serena: Llego la hora vayan subiré a las 12 empunto, (lee da unbeso a Seiya y sube)

Haruka al verlo lo iva a golpear, pero es detenida por Lita.

Seiya: Hola chicas, vine a visitrlas, espero no ser inoportuno.

Taiky: Como te atreves a engañar a Serena con esa modelo.

Seiya: Esa modelo se robo mi corazón, les presento a mi manager yamigo Brandon Scobier.

Mina: Tienes Novia.

Todos: MINA (los 5 minutos habían pasado y una chica misteriosa se asomaba)

Ray: Disculpe, pero hoy no hemos abierto.

X: Segura, entonces me voy (todas reconocieron esa voy)

Todas: SERENA (MENOS MINA)

Serena: Asi es chicas no querían verme, todas la abrazan,

Lita: Pero Serena crei que ivas ayamarnos.

Mina: Eh no yo sabia que venia, pero me dijo que las iba asorprender.

Serena: Asi es (en eso asoma Luna,)

Luna: Hola chicas

Hauka: Hay visitas Luna no deberías Hablar.

Serena: Bueno es que tengo que decirles algo

Setsuna: Si quieres sacamos a Seiya, para que se vaya con su noviecita.

Serena: Entremos todos por favor (todos entran).

Haruka: Tu no Kou (Serena la mira aver y lo deja pasar a el y a brandon)

Serena: Primero debo decirles que Seiya no puede ir a ver a su novia.

Ray: Serena tonta no entiendo quieres ir al grano

Amy: Deja que hable Ray, por que Serena.

Serena: Por que están viendo a la novia de Saiya Kou (en eso se quita su peluca y los lentes de sol, todas se quedan asombradas)

Hotaru: Pero tu eres Aneri Montecantini?

Serena: Si asi es chicas, yo soy la modelo que ustedes admiran y Seiya es mi novio.

Haruka: Vaya cambio cabeza de bombom, supongoson pupilentes los que tienes(serena asiende y se los quita).

Serena: Asi es, en cuanto a Brando es mi amigo.

Michiru: Serena antes que continus por que el esta aquí.

Luna: Por que Brandon es el Guerrero Lunar y Seiya es Guardian Moon.

Artemis: Entonces estaba en lo correcto el guarda espaldas de la princesa en el milenia de plata reencarno.

Serena: Asi es, pero mi madre la Reina Serenity me otorgo otros dones.

Mina: Serena como hiciste para que se tranformaran (Serena separa)

Serena: Yo les di sus broches en forma de luna.

Luna: Si chicas, pero ademas Serena y yo descubrimos otra cosa

Artemis: No estaras insinuando que.

Serena: Si Artemis, tengo el poder para entregarles su ultima tranformaciòn, pero para eso necesito un escudero lunar.

Seiya: Si y pues serena, pensó en ti Taiky.

Taiky: Yo encantado acepto

Brandon: Serena sabia que aceptarías.

Serena: Taiky antes de poder darte el broche, debes primeterme una cosa.

Taiky: Dime Serena

Serena: De hecho creo que todos deben prometérmelo.

Todos: Si Serena.

Serena: Bien antes de dar el broche Hotaru podrías tranformarte y poner un campo de energía porfavor. (hotaru asiende)

Hotaru: Por el poder del cristal del planeta Saturn, Tranformaciòn!. Campo de energía!

Serena: es mi turno, Eterna Sailor Moon, Tranformaciòn!, Muy bien antes de entregarte tu brooche en forma de luna debes prometerme que por encima de tu deber pondrás la amistad.

Taiky: Lo prometo por ensima de mi deber estará la amistad.(eterna Sailor Moon aparece un broche en forma de luna)guau es bellizimo.

Eterna Sailor Moon: Solo di Escudero Lunar, (asiente la cabeza para que Seiya yBrandon se tranformaran).

Taiky: Escudero Lunar!

Seiya: Guardian Moon!

Brandon: Guerrero Lunar!

Eterna Sailor Moon: Seiya porfavor recuerda lo que te pedi.

Guardian Moon: Si bombom

Eterna Sailor Moon: Formen un triagulo alrededor de mi, chicas forme un circulo tomen la distancia de saturn.

Todos siguieron las indicaciones.

Lita: Nos transformamos

Guerrero Lunar: No solo saquen sus plumas y déjenlas en el suelo.

Guardian Moon: Saurn quita el campo de energía y vuelve a tu estado civil

(Saturn, hizo lo que le pidieron y Sailor Moon creo un campo de energía, todas quedaron asombradas)

Guardian Moon: Ahora Serena

Eterna Sailor Moon: Cristal de plata ya tengo al escudero al guerrero y alguardian lunar, ahora brndame tu poder y yo como princesa de la luna y serena tsukino, le brido a cada una de mis amigas y guardianas un nuevo poder!

En ese momento la luna de su frente briyo con mucha intensidad y de ella salieron 8 luces que fueron a dar enlas plumas de cada chica y que de pluma cambiaba a un broche con el símbolo de su planeta protector, cuando cambiaron fueron a parar a manos de cada una de las chicas y se tranformaron en eternas, con sus respectivos planetas, su ropa cambio a como estaba la de serena sol que del color de su planeta, exepto que ninguna tenia alas, todas vieron su tranfromaciones pero duro poco, cuando termino, todos volvieron asu forma civil, todos menos Serena.

Haruka: Por que no volvió a su forma civil.

Seiya: No podravolver aun(te amo Serena, diciendo esto se tranformo de nuevo)

Ray: Por que te tranformas de nuevo Seiya.

Artemis: Luego se los explicaran.

Seiya: Luna porfavor, los dos concentraon su energía y desaparecieron junto que Serena.

Mina: Que paso y por que nos tranformamos en eternas.

Artemis: Esa es su ultima transformación.

Michiru: Y por que no volvió a su forma civil.

Brandon: No lo hara aquí, tienes que ir a recibir su herencia.

Lita: A que te refieres.

Bramdon: No se exactamente, es lo único que me dijo(en eso luna aparece sola)

Hotaru: Donde están?

Luna: Como decirlo están en la luna, ya que ella nombro a Seiya el guardian no solo de la luna si no de su corazò, en este momento seiya a hecho lo que ella le pidió, que la verdad no tengo idea de que sea.

EN LA LUNA

Guardian Moon: Ya hice lo que me pediste bombom.(En eso Serena reacciona)

Eterna Sailor Moon: Gracias Seiya, ahora tengo que concentrarme en volver a mi estado civil.

Guardian Moon: Cuando lo hagas quedaras inconciente.

Eterna Sailor Moon: Lo se, pero debo canalizar mi energía a un no debe despertar mi verdadera tranformacion como Scout, esto ni luna lo sabe solo tù.

Guaridian Moon: Lo se, pero por que en la luna.

Eterna Sailor Moon: Por que puedo darle màs brillo, Seiya cuando quede inconciente sera por 2 dias, necesito que Brandon diga que estoy enferma y atrasen el concierto y lo del disco, ya que el se conectara conmigo, recuerda, si empieza a brillar una luna negra debes hablarme al oído y si no logro despertar, que no lo creo, losabes cierto.

Guardian Moon: Si Serena, lo se, pero yo te yudare, recuerda que te amo y que estoy orgullo de ti, recuerda el amor y la amistad y no lograra dañarte.

Eterna Sailor Moon le da un beso a su amado y canaliza su energía, logrando de un buen rato volver a su forma civil, pero antes de quedar inconciente, "Seiya creo que dormiré por un dia, Te amo", fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de quedar el poco poder que tenia tranporto Seiya y a ella al templo, en donde las chicas esperaban, pero cuando aparecieron ya era de noche.

Mina: Seiya que le paso

Seiya: Estara bien, dormiara todo un dia, no se preocupen, utilizo gran parte de su poder,

Brandon: Michiru y yo cancelamos lo del disco lo pusieron para pasado mañana, y el concierto para mañana a las 8 en lugar de las 2.

Seiya: Ponle la capucha la..

Lita: No pueden llevar la asi asu casa y tampoco al hotal.

Brandon: Tiene razón que hacemos.

Haruka: Vamos todos a la mi casa allí estaremos bien

(todos fueron a la casa de haruka)

**Mil disculpas por no haber subido capítulos aquí les dejo 6 capitulos mas ya se acerca el misterio**.


	14. serena y sus deciciones

CAPITULO 13 SERENA Y SUS RAZONES

Ray: Oygan y por que el cambio de nombre.

Brandon: Disculpen se que quieren saber pero tendrán que esperar a que despierte.

Mina: Pobre Serena

Amy: Setsuna, tu sabes a quien nos enfrentamos.

Setsuna: No chicas, no tengo la menor idea

Luna: Chicas debo decirles algo

Haruka: Que pasa Luna

Artemis: Si Luna dinos

Seiya: Chicos Serena no lo sabe, pero tiene sus sospechas.

Lita: Entonces quien, esta atacando

(Ya eran las 7 de la noche desde que las chicas regresaron del colegio, en ese momento Serena recobrara el conocimiento)

Seiya: Hola Bombom

Serena: Seiya va de tras de Darien, cree que aun sale conmigo, hay que rescatarlo o advertile, pero antes de los interrogatorios, sabes tengo hambre.

Seiya: Nunca cambias bombom, ten te traje un pastel y un refresco.

Serena: Estan esperando una explicación cierto.

Seiya: Si bombom, no les dije nada, oye bombom cuando esto termine, nos quedaremos aquí en Tokio.

Serena: Seiya, quiero seguir viajando.

(en ese momento entra Luna)

Luna: Serena porfin, lo sabes cierto.

Serena: Si luna esta controlo de nuevo a Sailor Galaxia, y esta en busca de nuevo de las semillas y de mi.

Seiya: Vayamos (los 3 se dirigieron a la sala y abrazaron a Serena)

Mina: Serea que bueno creimos que despertarías mañana

Serena: Lo se Mina

Haruka: Cabeza ahora si nos puedes decir por que tanto misterio.

Lita: Por que no los ocultaste.

Serena: Lo lamento, pero les contare.

_**Relato**_

_Cuando fui aquel dia a Darien, le suplique que se quedara a estudiar aquí en Tokio, le dije que no soportaría estar sin, pero el se fue, su despedida due un simple hasta luego Serena, despùes quede desecha y luego de 2 horas de estar en el ahorepuerto, empeze a caminar sin rumbo, cuando me di cuenta, había regresado al aeropuerto, compre un boleto para el viaje qu salía ese momento, ni siquiera escuche donde, hasta que aterrizamos, tenia mi dinero ahorrado en mi mochila, asi que me quede en un pequeño hotel y decidi quedarme para aclarar mi mente, pero en el aeropuerto, una persona paso por mi mente "Seiya", entonces decidi aclarar mi mente y mis sentimientos, hasta que Brandon me encontró y me propuso ser modelo, asi que acepte con la condición de que me cambiara mi look y de usar pupilentes, para que nadie me reconociera, además le dije que quería estudiar, asi que no perdi el año, luego cuando venimos a Tokio, brando me pido ser su novia, pero el sabia que mi corazón ya estaba ocupado, cuando los vi a todos me di gusto, pero no podían saberlo, por que no me hubieran entendido, durante esa estancia le deje las cartas a mis padre y por sierto , la de ellos, no decía mucho,pero tenia mi telé…Bueno creo que es hora que sepan que yo sabia el orden en que habrían las cartas por su carácter, y si quieren ya pueden comentarlas, cuando les dije lo de la decisión sabia las respuesta debo agradecer a 3 que en ningún momento duraron, Mina, Lita y Haruka. Bueno decidi no decirles hasta que llegara el momento. Acerca del nuevo enemigo se unió a los demás que ya hemos derrotados y vienen por las semillas, los espejos y los corazones puros de todos(esto no era del todo cierto, ya que solo la querían a ella, pero no quería preocupar a sus amigas)._

_**Fin del relato**_

Haruka: Cabeza de bombom entonces todos tenemos que tener cuidado.

Seiya: Lo siento bombom, pero no permitiré que digas eso, diles la verdad.

Ray: Aque te refieres Seiya.

Luna: Que en realidad no viene, por el de todas solo por el de los príncipes, ademas quiere algo de Serena y no se que es.

Michiru: Tù lo sabes Serena.

Bradon: Si lo sabe, pero..

Mina: Serena, confio en ti y si no quieres decirlo, significa que no es el momento, pero te cuidaremos, para que no te atquen.

Artemis: No creo que sea necesario, con su cambio nadie sabra que ella es la Princesa de la luna, asi que seria mejor que perteneciera, como Aneri Montencantini..

Todas: Si.

Lita: Oyagan no tiene un concierto a las 8.

Michiru: Si

Serena: No se preocupen llegaremos a tiempo.

Amy: Llegaremos

Seiya:Si acaso no quieren ir.

Luna: Cambiense rápido chicas.

(todas se cambian)

Hotaru: No iras a teletranportarnos

Brandn: No, bueno de ehcho viajaremos en limosina, asi que vamosnos.

(todos se fueron al cocierto, incluso la familia estaba ahí, primero canto Seiya, depues Aneri y luego Michiru, al finel cantaron en trio. y tuvieron éxito).


	15. planes y dudas

CAPITULO 14 PLANES Y DUDAS ACLARADAS

Valtor: Vaya con que es donde se esconde Sailor Moon, la chiquilla que derroto al tonto de mi hermano el caous, no importa la encontrare y la matare antes, que nasca su preciosa hija.

Misi:Sr. Valtor, que es exactamente lo que queremos de esa chiquilla.

Valtor: Para empezar hay que matar al príncipe de la tierra, para eso eh enviado a fenixia para matarlo. Aunque lo màs importante es lograr dominar a Sailor Moon y casarme con ella, Asi podría dominar el universo.

Misi: Y como ara eso mi señor.

Valtor: Al obtener su, espejo de los sueños, su corazón puro y su semilla estelar, podre volver oscuro el cristal de plata.

Misi: Entonces hay que traerla.

Valtor: Si pero si fracaso quedaras tù y tu deberas secuestra a su preciada hija.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN CASA DE HARUKA

Serena: Chicos Darien esta en peligro, aunque no lo crean, me preocupa, pero el objetivo soy yo.

Setsuna: Debo decirles algo los enemisgos vienen del futuro, pero no saben que los príncipes se separaron.

Taiky: Entonces si supieran la verdad, el que correría peligro serian Seiya y Serena.

Brandon: En efecto.

Hotaru: Serena dinos algo.

Serena: Que Hotaru?

Ray: Si el futuro a cambiado, eso quiere decir que Tokio de cristal no nacera.

Serena: No chicas, Tokio de cristal la tendre que formar, pero para eso debe suceder algo muy grave.

Mina: Serena, te prefiero a salvo, que en peligro.

Lita: Si Serena si para que Tokio de cristal tienes que arriesgar tu vida prefiero que no se funde.

Todas: Si apoyamos a lita.

Luna sabia que Serena les ocultaba algo y que Seiya lo sabia, en eso hablan a Brandon.

Brando: Serena debos ir al desfile empieza en 30 hora.

Serena: De acuerdo Brandon, pero recuerdas el favor que te pedi.

Brandon: Si (en eso mira aver a Mina)

Mina: Por que me miran asi

Serena: Tu vendrás conosotros.

Haruka: Cabeza de bombom llévense mi auto.

Brandon: De hecho la limo esta afuera, pero puedes recogernos en 3 horas.

Haruka: De acuerdo, cuídenla.

(en eso ellos 3 se fueron y Seiya se quedo)

Luna: Muy bien ahora que se fue Serena, dime Seiya que es lo que ella oculta.

Seiya: No puedo

Haruka: Escuchame es nuestra amiga de la que hablas.

Seiya: Es que me hizo prometerle que no les diría, en realidad solo se una cosa, por que bombom no me aquerido decir la otra.

Ray: Setsuna tu sabes algo.

Setsuna: No por que la princesa es decir Serena cerro las puertas del tiempo.

Michiru: Porfavor dinos lo que sabes Seiya, no le diremos que nos dijiste.

Mina: Si Seiya.

Seiya: De acuerdo, el enemigo la quiere a ella, lo único que me dijo es que no debe despertar, que debe canalizar su energía, por eso les dio sus verdaderas tranformaciones, pero no me dijo en que no debe despertar.

Setsuna: Pues me imagino que en la neo reina

Artemis: No chicas, debe desperta como Sailor Cosmo.

Luna: Si entonces no me equivoque.

Artemis: A que te refieres Luna

Luna: Caundo estabimos dos meses en Londres, durante las noches, Serena desaparecia y se formaba un campo de energía que el cristal de plata hacia, pero Serena no sabe de esto.

Hotaru: No entiendo, como?

Luna: Veran cuando asi pasa es que la princesa aparte de su verdadero amor, desea algo màs, pero sabe que si sucediera, tendría que alejarla de ella, para mantenerla a Salvo,

Seiya: Espera entonces por eso bombom me hizo llevarla a la luna y me pidió…

Lita: Que te pidió Seiya

Artemis: Te pidiero que la mataras si el se apodera de ella cierto

Todas. Que!

Lita: Es cierto eso Seiya.

Seiya: Si me hizo prometérselo, me dijo que no dudara, y se lo he jurado por nuestro amor.

Luna: Si es lo que nosotros sabemos, la cuestión es que es lo que ella sabe y no nos quiere decir.

(en eso llega brandon solo ya que dejo a Mina y Serena en el desfile)

Brandon: No les dira nada, ni a Mina le dijo, pero le hizo prometer a mina lo mismo que a Seiya, ahora dolo le falta elegir a una persona màs.

Ray: Que quieres decir

Brando: En una ocacion estábamos diseñando un vestido, y se desmayo, mensiono algo de 3 elgidos de confianza, dijo que uno el verdadero amor, una la verdadera amistad y la tercera alguien leal, cuando despertó no recordaba nada.

Hotaru: Entonces el verdadero amor es Seiya, la verdader a mistad es la de Mina, ya que siempre se lo ha demostrada, pero la lealad, quien de nosotras?

Brandon: Nunca dije que fuera humana(lo idce viendo a Luna)

Setsuna: Luna tu.

Luna: Pero yo no podría matarla aunque quisiera.e eso no me lo dijo.

Seiya: Lo haras aunque no lo quieras, no se como, pero lo haras, al menos que no seas tu.

Haruka: Quien entonces.

Brandon: Ni idea, bueno Haruka vamos por ellas(Haruka asiende y van por ellas).

MIENTRAS TANTO EN CAMERINOS

Mina: Serena, por que yo, también Lita te demostró su amistad verdadera.

Serena: Lo se Mina, pero tu amistad verdadera, es màs sinsera ya que siempre hicimos mas cosas,

Mina: Sere dime quien es la tercera.

Serena: Pronto lo sabras, luna me es leal, pero si le pidiera lo que les he pedido a ti y a Seiya, no lo ara, pero conozco alguien que me es leal, de hecho y esta por llegar con Brandon.

(En ese momento llegan Haruka con Seiya)

Brandon: Hola Serena

Serena: Esperen afuera un rato, déjenme con Haruka un rato.

Mina: De acuerdo Sere(diciendo esto sale junto con Seiya)

Haruka: Que pasa cabeza de bombom

Serena: Sabes tu lo que te dire, no lo puedes comentar con nadie.

Haruka: De acuerdo.

Serena: Cuando supe del verdadero enmigo, y lo que es capaz de hacerme, también se me fue dicho que 3 personas podían ayudarme, el primero es mi verdadero amor, la segunda persona es la verdadera amistad y la tercera la màs leal, eligiria luna, pero dado lo que te pediré ella no sera capaz de hacerlo y tu eres la guardiana màs leal que conozco., asi que te pido que si algo saliera mal, tu me mataras sin dudarlo.

Haruka: Cabeza de bombom, te lo prometo, auqneu espero que ese momento no llegue.

Serena: Porfavor dile Mina y a Seiya que entren

(Haruka les dijo que entraran y asi lo hicieron)

Serena: Bueno chicos ustedes 3 los elegi y a saben el porque porfavor si ese momento llega no lo duden ni un segundo, les pido no se lo digan al resto.

Los 3: Si lo prometemso.

Diciendo esto los 4 se fueron a reunir con las chicas, mientras que fenixia le daba noticias a su amo Valtor.

Valtor: Que averiguaste fenixia

Fenixia: Señor el príncipe de la tierra termino su relación con la princesa de la luna, según escuche que le diga a su novia nueva, en cuanta a esa tal Serena no aparece por nigun lado.

Valtor: Donde esta misi

Misi:Valtor, encontré a la princesa de la luna, no la encontraba, pero la encontré Serena ahora se hace llamar Aneri Montecantini.

Valtor: Vaya.


	16. aparece fenixia y el despertar de

CAPITULO 15 APARECE FENIXIA Y EL DESPERTAR DE SAILOR COSMOS

Mina: Oygan es hora de celebrar el éxito de 2 amigas locas.

Amy: Oye Serena y que tanto has estudiado

Serena: Tuve un maestro privado y ya termine segundo de prepa, y empeze el tercero.

Mina: Osea que estare sola en extraordinarios

(todas rien)

Seiya: Chicas las dejo me llevare a mi novia comer

Serena: No teníamos sita para hoy Seiya.

Brandon: Son 3 citas, pero màs bien es una cena entre amigos, en el restaurante de 5 estrellas asi que vamos.

Todas fueron pero antes deque entraran aprece Fenixia

Fenixia : Hola Aneri o debería decir Serena, no no màs bien Princesa de la Luna

Aneri: Me estas confundiendo

Fenixia: No, no , no, se bien quien eres, la verdad tarde en descubrirlo, pero por fin y veo que este tipo es tu nuevo novio, bueno te dire si vienes por las buenas, no los matare, pero si no los matare 1 por 1.

Aneri: déjalos fuera de esto que es lo que quiere de mi, y no no ire, chicas

Todas: Si

Aneri: Eterna Sailor Moon, transformación!

Ray: Eterna Sailor Mars, transformación!

Mina: Eterna Sailor Venus, transformación!

Michiru: Eterna Sailor Neptuno, transformación!

Haruka: Eterna Sailor Uranus, transformación!

Amy: Eterna Sailor Mercury, transformación!

Lita: Eterna Sailor Jupiter, transformación!

Hotaru: Eterna Sailor Saturn, transformación!

Setsuna: Eterna Sailor Plut, transformación!

Seiya: Guardian Moon!

Brandon: Guerrero Lunar!

Taiky: Escudero Lunar!

Fenixia: Vaya, no importa, pero tu no deberías ser Eterna Sailor Moon.

Eterna Sailor Moon: No despertare para que el venga por mi

Fenixia: A no, ya veras, Flechas de envenenamiento, ataque!

(todas fueron dirigidas a los guardianes, desafortunadamente ninguno logro esquivarlas, ya que las lo que nadie se dio cuenta es que Fenixia había lanzado unas flechas para inmovilizarlas, que eran invisibles).

Fenixia: Ahora que aras

Erterna Sailor Moon: Como te atreves

Feniaxia: Vamos sino lo haces moriran tus amigos.

Seiya: No lo hagas, has trabajado mucho para que no se salieran con la suya

Eterna Sailor Moon: No lo permitireeeeee los quierooooooooooooo

En ese momento se tranformo su frente empezó a brillar y a los guerreros los rodeo una luz brillante que los curo y mientras cambiaba a Sailor Cosmos las chicas sentían esa calida energía de amor y amistad de Serena.

Fenixia: Lo logre señor.

Sailor Cosmos: Me hiciste despertar, con lo mucho que me costo no hacerlo, y lastimastes a las personas que quiero, brillo de curación, lunaaaaaaaaaaaaaar! De la Princesa de la luna

Diciendo derroto a Fenixia, los chicos perdieron su tranformaciòn, Sailor Cosmos no podía controlar su poder, Sailor cosmo aun tenia sus alas su de su cabello cambiaron sus choguitos tenían forma de corazò, su traje era blanco con uno que otro color y tenia su símbolo de la luna.

Seiya: Tenemos que llegar hasta ella, o no podrá regresar a la normalidad.

Haruka: Entonces hay que hacer lo que nos pidió

Mina: No, Todos forme una circulo a su alrededor.

Seiya: Ahoran agarranse fuerte y concentren sus pensamientos hacia ella.

Amy: Estara bien cierto.

Lita: Asi la regresaremos a la normalidad

Brandon: Si , pero rápido que se esta intensificando, solo pensamientos positivos chicos.

Todos se agarron de las manos y empezaron aponer recuerdos hermosos con Serena, que eran tranmitidos a ella.

_**Sailor Cosmos en su mente**_

_Seiya: Bombom escucha mis pensmiento, escucha tu corazón, te amo daría mi vida por ti, gracias por hacerme el hombre màs feliz, por confiar en mi, por esa calidez y por esa sonrisa tan bella._

_Brandon: Serena, no ere solo mi modelo eres mi amiga, la que me hizo creer en el amor de nuevo, porfa amiga escucha tu corazón._

_Mina: Amiga vamos regresa te quiero mucho, escucha si lo haces te prometo un pastel enorme, ademas tienes a Seiya, escucha tu corazón._

_Lita: Sere escucha tu corazón, te quiero, tu fuiste la primera que me brido su amistad, sabes estoy enamorada, escucha tu corazón._

_Ray: Vamos Serena tonta escucha tu corazón,no tendre con quien pelear ahora que volviste, eres mi amiga vamos._

_Amy: Serena, vamos eres la que mantiene unida la grupo con tu gran amor, escucha a tu corazón._

_Haruka: Cabeza de bombom, te quiero lo sabes, asi que escucha tu corazòn y te enseñare a manejar, vamos gatita, vuelve para que estes con Kou._

_Michiru: Serena escucha tu corazón vuelve en si, para que seas feliz con seiya, te quiero Serena, tu amistad es valiosa para todas._

_Hotaru: Vamos Serena escucha tu corazón vuelve, por tu familia, por tus amigas , pero sobre todo por el dueño de tu enorme corazón._

_Setsuna: Serena vamos despierta, escucha tu corazón tan lleno de ese amor infinito, te quiero._

_Taiky: Vamos Serena, me hiciste crees que el amor es lo màs puro que hay y que nunca hay que perder las esperanzas, regresa por todos los que te queremos, escucha tu corazón._

Serena escucho eso pensamientos llenos de amor de sus amigos y empezó a controlar su energía y después de eso regreso a la normalidad, solo que estaba inconciente por tanto poder que despertó en ella.

Seiya: Lo logramos (Haruka se había acercado a cargarla, pero noto algo extraño).

Haruka: Chicos, Serena esta irbiendo en fiebre y les aviso que aunque no esta transformada su luna aun sigue en su frente.

Setsuna: Eso no es nada bueno

Mina: Chicas hay que irnos antes que lleguen los reporteros.

Hotaru: Si

Haruka: Yo me la llevare junto con Seiya,Mina y Michiru a la mansión les veo allí.

Brandon: De acuerdo, lo bueno es que vino en su auto.

(todos tomaron un taxi hacia la manciòn Katenou


	17. la desaparicion de serena y la muerte

CAPITULO 16 LA DESAPARICION DE SERENA Y LA MUERTE DE VALTOR

EN ALGUN LUGAR

Valtor: Vaya esa tonta hizo que despertara totalmente, Misi recuerda que si no funciona y muero que lo dudo, debes atacar de nuevo cuando nasca su hija y se cuestrarla.

Misi: Si hermano, educare a esa niña como si fuera mia y la hare mala.

Valtor: Ahora vete y tu vengaras nuestra muert, recuerda tiene que ser la hija menor, ya que tendrá 3 hijas con ese cantante.

Misi desaparece.

EN LA MANSION KATENOU

Serena: Susurraba el nombre de todas sus amigas y pero sobre todo el de Seiya.

Haruka: Por que no desaparece la luna.

Setsuna: Fue una trampa chicos

Todos: Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Mina: Y que haremos

Luna: Seiya te dijo algo Serena qu no pueda a yudar.

Seiya: No Luna

Artemis: Yo se lo que Serena no le dijo nadie, me lo conto por que la escuche diciendelo para si misma.

Lita: A que te refieres Artemis.

Artemis: Serena me dijo que su misión no era recontruir solo Tokio de cristal, sino también la luna, por lo tanto Serena, no despertara hasta que el aparesca, me dijo que las 3 persona que eligio les dijo la otra parte, pero no me dijo el orden, dijo que cada uno de ellos lo sabria cuando yo les dijese, no me dijo quienes eran, bueno lo que me dijo es que me dio el principio y el final asi que yo ya dije el principio quien sigue.

Michiru: Sabes que Seiya es el primero al qu eeligio

Ray: Mina es la segunda, pero alguien me dice quien es la tercera

Haruka: Yo soy la tercera a la que eligio.

Hotaru: Entonces quien de los 3 tiene la segunda parte de la información.

Mina: Yo, a mi me dijo que una vez que el aparesca debería quitarle el broche con el cristal de plata, por que el lograra su objetivo,

Haruka: Cre sigo yo, Me dijo que el la raptaría y para que el no lograra su objetivo nos quedaramos con el broche, dijo que busco la manera de derrotarlo.

Seiya: pues me dijo que no quería su sihuiente transformcion, por que aun que pudiera volver a la normalidad su luna no desaparecería, sin embargo me dijo que el cristal me lo quedara yo, por que solo el guardian podría cuidarlo, ademas me dijo que el intentara ponerla de su lado pero sin el cristal no podrá.

Artemis: Ya entendí, ella dijo que le daría el cristal a su verdadero amor y con el todas concentraran su energía, dijo que el tiene poder y no podremos evitar que se la llevara, y su pongo que a los 3 les dijo que si algo sale mal la mataran cierto.

Los 3 asintieron.

Taiky: Si les dijo eso, no entiendo que tiene que ver la luna es su frente

Setsuna: Es que hay algo que no le dijo a ninguno y es que una ves que la luna se quede en su frente no solamente sucederá lo que ella dijo, si no que una ves que se realice su matrimonio con su verdadero amor, todos los que ella ama y que son sus amigos iremos a dar ala luna es decir, reconstruirá el milenio de plata, y también contruira Tokio de cristal para que el príncipe endimyon reine con la mujer de su elección.

Todas: Queeeeeeeeeeeeee

Haruka: Chicas no estamos solas

Valtor: Vaya vaya, congelamiento, bueno gracias por entregarme a su princesa(diciendo estodesaparece con Serena)

Seiya: Bomboooooooooooom

Mina: Chicos es hora del show

EN LA GUARIDA DE VALTOR

Valtor: Que linda , es hora de adquirir tu espejo, tu corazón y tu semilla y el cristal de plata se pondrá oscuro cuando lo toque y sera mia.

MIENTRAS TANTO LOS CHICOS SE TRANSFORMABAN

Ray: Eterna Sailor Mars, transformación!

Mina: Eterna Sailor Venus, transformación!

Michiru: Eterna Sailor Neptuno, transformación!

Haruka: Eterna Sailor Uranus, transformación!

Amy: Eterna Sailor Mercury, transformación!

Lita: Eterna Sailor Jupiter, transformación!

Hotaru: Eterna Sailor Saturn, transformación!

Setsuna: Eterna Sailor Plut, transformación!

Seiya: Guardian Moon!

Brandon: Guerrero Lunar!

Taiky: Escudero Lunar!

Todos: Teletranportacion!

MIENTRAS TANTO CON VALTOR

Valtor: Que, y el cristal(se multiplico)

Guardian Moon: Acaso crees que te la ivamo adejar fácil

Eterna Sailor Mars: Yama fulminente de marte!

Eterna Sailor Mercury: Agua envolvedora de mercurio!

Eterna Sailor Jupiter: Hojas con truenos de jupiter!

Eterna Sailoe Venus: Abrazo de amor de venus!

Eterna Sailor Uanus: Tierra temblante de uranus!

Eterna Sailor Neptiun: Maremoto con remolino de Neptuno!

Eterna Sailor Plut: Mega grito mortal!

Eterna Sailor Saturno: Daga destuctura!

Los tres chicos lograron llegar a Serena

Guardian Moon: Ahora chicos

Escudero Lunar: Te brindo un poco de mi poder para que despiertes.

Guerrerro Lunar: Te brindo un poco de mi poder para que despiestes.

Guardian Moon: Te brindo un poco de mi poder para que despiertes. Y te regreso el cristal de plata.

Valtor: Luchen malditos, la batalla era dura, pero todos sabían que debían esperar que Serena despertara.

Ya estaba por matar a todos cuando despertó

Serena: Veo te sorprende que despertara, sabia lo que querías de mi, ahora alejate de mis amigos, Sailor Cosmo transformación!

Sailor Cosmos: Que es lo que realmente buscas.

Valtor: Evitar lo que pasara en el futuro y me lo aruines.

Sailor Cosmos: Brilla Luna llena! (diciendo esto destruye a los clones de Valtor quedando solo el original)

Valtor: Vaya que eres fuerte, ahora solo seremos tu y yo te parece Princesa.

Sailor Cosmos: De acuerdo, escucharon ninguna se interponga.

Valtor: Empezemos, pero antes recuerda este numero 3.

Sailor Cosmos: No se que querra decir, pero es hora de luchar.

Los dos lucharon un bastante y parecía que ninguno estaba agotado, los demás observaban desde dentro del campo de energía que Saturn creo.

Valtor: Maldicion

Sailor Cosmos: Brilla luna llena con todo el amor!

Valtor: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO, RECUERDA 3(diciendo eso desaparece)

Sailor Cosmo: Cristal de plata teletransportanos a la tierra, (todos reaparecen en la tierra en su forma civil, para su sorpresa).


	18. deciciones

CAPITULO 17 DECICIONES

Seiya: Bombom estas bien.

Serena: Si solo un poco cansada

Mina: Porfinlo derrotamos

Amy: Sere que haras ahora

Serena: Pues regresare a Londres a terminar mis concierto y las pasarelas que tengo por 1 mes, luego, ire 1 semana a Inglaterra, a ser juez de un concurso, 1 semana en Nueva York a dar un concierto, firma de autigrafo, etc. 2 semana en america a dar un cocierto y desfiles a los que me comprometi, y regresare a Tokio a estudiar con ustedes, claro ademas de decirle a mis fans mi verdadero nombre y ustedes.

Taiky: Yo terminare mi segundo de prepa y luego me lanzare como solista con mi antiguo manager y claro pasarla con mi adorada Amy.

Lita: Yo creo que trabajare con andruw en su restaurante y terminare bien segundo deprepa.

Ray: Pues como todos mi 2ª de prepa y seguir en el templo y darle chance a nikolas.

Haruka: Yo regresare a las carreras

Michiru: Yo a mis conciertos de violin

Hotaru: Ire a visitar a mi papa

Amy: Yo estudiar, estar con Taiky.

Mina: Yo ir a extraordianrios sola(tritemente pero con una sonrisa)

Brandon: Pues yo me ire, pero volver por alguien que sea robado mi corazón (lo dijo viendo a mina)

Seiya: Yo me voy con bombom e ire a dar mis cociertos.

Serena: Setsuna tu que haras

Setsuna: No lo se

Serena:Te aviso las del tiempo están selladas, pero puedes ir acuidarlas.

Setsuna: De acuerdo me asegurare que no se habran

Serena: Que les parece si hacemos mañana una, ya que creo que debemos ir agravar un disco.

Todos fueron a ver la grabaion del dueto de Serena y michiru, el dueto de Serena y Seiya y un trio cantando, Serena les dijo que después de terminar ivan a casa de sus padres.


	19. despedidas y hasta prontos

CAPITULO 18 DESPEDIDAS Y HASTA PRONTOS

EN CASA DE LOS TSUKINOS

Ikuko: Entoces hija, te iras.

Serena: Si mamà, tengo compromisos en varios lugares, pero todos podrán yamarme, ademas regresare, para estudiar mi tercero de prepa, asi que me tendrán por un año.

Mina: Que bueno Serena

Kenji: Y ah que horas sale su vuelo muchchos.

Seiya: Amedio dia, pero nos es vuelo es el jet privado de Brandon

Sammy: Y regresaras Tù también, es que me caíste y bien.

Brandon: Si regresare

Lita: Entonces a festejar mañana hoy no creen

Michiru: Si chicas a festejar.

Setsuna: Mañana a seguir

Ray: Los podemos ir adespedirlos

Serena: Claro

Todos se la pasaban super incluso se quedaron en casa de los Tsukino a dormir

Seiya: Bombom te dormiste(susurro)

Serena: No Seiya, es que estoy pensando(susurro)

Seiya: En que bombom

Serena: Es que me dijo 3, pero no entendí, creo que esta loco.

Seiya:Si, ahora durmarmos.

La noche paso todos despertaron y el momento de las despedidas llego, todos fueron al aeropuerto a despedir a Serena, Brandon y a Seiya, por que luna se quedo con Amy, para estar con Artemis.

Serena: Adios Familia y hasta pronto.

Familia: Adis cuidate

Serena: Adios chicas y hasta pronto

Chicas: Adios Serena, te llmaremos.

Seiya: Bombom es hora de irnos.

Brandon: Adios mi diosa del amor.

Mina: Adios brando yamame diario

Los tres se despedieron de todos con besos, abrazos, pequeños refrigerios y fotos, que se habían tomado la noche anterios junto con lo padres de Serena y otros solo donse aprecian los despedidas largas acabaron y los 3 chicos subieron al Jet privado sabiendo que en 2 meses los verían de nuevo.

FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE.


End file.
